Summer with the Grangers
by DangerouslyUnbalanced
Summary: This is my first fan fic. Well the story is about how Harry and Hermione spend the summer together and I might take the story into their 7th year. HHR RL G?
1. Hermione to the rescue

A/N Ok so this is my first fan fic blah blah blah. Any way I got a beta and she checked this for me so thanks Radcliffe'sgirl4ever !

Chapter 1: Hermione to the rescue

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in Little Whinging, where a 16 yr. old, green-eyed, raven-haired boy lie sprawled across his bed, sleeping, with an opened book lied on his chest. This boy of course was Harry Potter.

Harry had been doing his homework since his brown-eyed, bushy-haired best friend, Hermione, was constantly reminding him about it in her letters. "_Have you started your homework?"_ she would constantly ask. And in letters from his best friend, Ron, he would brag about how he is going to Romania for the summer to visit his brother Charlie, but Harry didn't fancy seeing a dragon up close again.

Harry was in a light slumber when there was a tapping at his window. He awoke almost immediately and found the young barn owl Hermione had recently acquired, named Arianaflapping outside his window. Harry walked over to the small window and let her in. She flew over to the bed where she put out her leg which had a small scroll of parchment. He took the letter and she immediately took off into the night out the still open window.

_Hi Harry,_

_How's your summer? Mine is ok. I have been of course reading and doing homework . My family and I were wondering if you would like to stay with us for a while since Ron is in Romania. Well call me, or send Hedwig, with an answer!_

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Hope you haven't forgotten to do your homework!_

Harry read the letter three times then looked at Hedwig's cage. She was still out hunting for her dinner.

So Harry opened his trunk and dug for Hermione's number. After about 5 minutes he finally found the little scrap of paper with her number on it.

Just when he was about to go downstairs to get the phone he realized the Dursleys wouldn't let him use the phone. Just then he heard his Uncle Vernon coming up the stairs. He stuffed the scrap of paper under his pillow and opened his abandoned book, on the pretext of reading.

He burst in (Harry looking up in mock surprise from his book) and said "Petunia and I are taking Dudley out for ice cream," then he pointed his fat, sausage-like finger at Harry "Don't leave this room you here," Harry gave a petrified nod and Vernon slammed the door behind him.

When he heard the crunch of gravel signaling the Dursleys were gone, Harry realized he could call Hermione. He ran downstairs with the scrap of paper in his hand and picked up the phone. He dialed the numbers on the paper not even knowing what time it is.

Then he realized it was 10:00pm and was about to hang up when someone said

"Hello,"

He didn't know what to do so he just said "Hello."

Then he continued "May I speak with Hermione."

"You are speaking with her," Harry was so relieved it was her instead of her parents.

"Hey Hermione its Harry," Harry choked out.

"Oh Harry how are you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm good thanks, listen I was calling to say that I would like to stay with you and your family." he answered trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Really? That's wonderful," Hermione said with excitement in her voice.

"Are you sure because I don't want to be..." he was cut off by her

"Of course I'm sure. You're my best friend,"

"Ok, now you're sure now?" Harry asked

"Yes what time do you want us to come get you?" she asked

"What time is best for you?" Harry asked finally calming down from being so nervous.

"Well how about... 11:00am?" she asked hesitantly

"That is fine," responded Harry after a couple seconds.

"Ok well see you tomorrow," she responded, "Get some sleep Harry," she ordered.

"Ok see you tomorrow," he said trying to hide his excitement, "Good night Mione!"

"Good night Harry!" she said right before she hung up

Harry hung up the phone and stood there smiling. Until he heard the Dursleys car pull up in the driveway. Harry ran up to his room and shut the door, sighed, and lied on his bed. He couldn't believe someone wanted him over for the summer!! After going over everything in his head, sleep began to claim him and he drifted off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry woke up at 5:00am to cook breakfast.

While they were all eating Harry thought _Oh I forgot to ask Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. I'll ask later_ then he heard someone say

"What's with the staring Potter," Dudley snapped, waking Harry from his thoughts.

Then Harry realized he was staring at Dudley.

"Oh sorry," Harry replied, "Won't happen again." Dudley glared at him for awhile then looked down at his plate. "Not much to look at anyway," Harry mumbled to himself.

"What was that boy," Vernon shouted, obviously annoyed.

"Oh nothing," Harry replied, finishing the little food he was served and excusing himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into the living room to find his Uncle reading the paper. _Ok Harry you can do this you have faced dark wizards you can do this right???_ Harry questioned himself. Just then Uncle Vernon noticed that he was in the room staring at the wall.

"Hey Potter what do you want?" he snarled, looking up from the paper.

"Oh I wanted to ask you something," Harry said, a little frightened by his quick temper.

"And that would be?" he asked curiously. Harry froze for a second thinking how he was going to ask this. Then his thoughts were interrupted.

"Well?" Vernon asked a little annoyed.

"Umm... w-well ... m-my friend Hermione asked ...well .. ," Harry stuttered

"Spit it out boy you're wasting my time!" Vernon said furiously

"Well she wanted to know if I could stay with her and her family this summer." Harry finally spit it out. Vernon eyed him curiously trying to figure out what his point was.

"And your telling me this why?" he asked with a confused look on his plump face.

"C-can I go... to my friends house for the summer?" he asked then he began looking at his feet until Vernon sighed.

"Yes." he replied turning back to his paper, mumbling things like "Good riddance" And "Freaks of nature".

Overjoyed, Harry went to his room to pack. After he was done he sat on his trunk and sighed then glanced at the clock it read 10:15am. He couldn't believe that in 45 minutes; he was leaving the Dursleys possibly _forever_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 5 minutes until 11:00am he heard the door bell ring.

He quickly ran downstairs but Dudley beat him to the door. And in front of him

stood Hermione and her parents. Harry couldn't really see her because Dudley took up almost the whole doorway.

Then he heard Dudley say "Hey babe," to Hermione, smoothing his hair in a pathetic sexy-look attempt.

Then Petunia walked in and asked curiously "Who's at the door Dudykins?" as she walked towards the door.

"Oh Dudley is this that sweet Sarah you were talking about?" she asked as she spotted Hermione," well her in, be a gentleman…"

"No," He said stupidly, letting the Grangers in, "So… what's your name?" he asked looking at her up and down the stopped at her chest.

"Do you mind taking your eyes off my chest?" she snapped. Harry starred at her wide-eyed, then Hermione continued, "And my name is Hermione and I'm here to see Harry." then she looked past Dudley and saw the green-eyed, raven-haired boy and pushed Dudley aside to hug Harry.

"Oh you're one of his freaky friends from the freak school?" Dudley asked as he saw the wand in her side pocket. He hid behind Petunia.

"Yes," she said calmly, "and I am proud of it, so if you've got a problem with it I can add a cute little piggy nose to go with your little piggy tail'," she snapped putting her hand by her side.

Dudley stared at her, wide-eyed with fright. He put his hands on his bottom and scooted behind his mother.

"Honey, why don't you and Harry go get his things and we will talk to his Aunt and Uncle," Hermione's father said sweetly to his daughter.

"Ok dad. Come on Harry," she grabbed his hand and led him up stairs.

As she led him to his room he couldn't stop thinking about her holding his hand, he like it, in fact he loved it, he loved her._ She is just your friend Harry stop thinking like that_

Harry thought and grinned. When they reached his room she let go and he frowned. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Harry? Harry?" Hermione began waving a hand in front of his face.

" Huh? W-what ... oh sorry I guess I was ... just forget it," Harry then smiled and Hermione had a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as well.

"So... this is your room?" she asked, while curiously looking around.

"If you don't count the cupboard," answered Harry watching her walk around a bit.

"I'm trying to forget that actually," as she turned to Harry and gave him a weak smile, then she mumbled "Bloody Dursleys."

"I'm sorry... for what Dudley sai..." he was then cut off by Hermione.

"It's ok," she said with a reassuring smile. God, did Harry love her smile. She walked to his desk and saw that a school book was open and his homework next to it, she picked up the homework and read it.

She looked up at Harry and said "I see you actually started your homework…" and then she looked down at it again and said, "You know heightening charms don't work on goblins right? " and she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"No," he answered with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Don't worry if you beg I might help you with your homework over the summer,"

Hermione said with a big smile Harry began to smile then got on his knees

"Please save me Hermione, Greatest Witch of All Time, Granger?" Harry begged Hermione they began to roar with laughter.

"Well, I guess I could help," she said while laughing, "Ok, come on lets get your stuff."


	2. To the Grangers

A/N Hey Jenn again! Well thank you to the nice reviewers and their reviews they made my day . I know I have bad grammar and such, but I am trying really hard believe me. I still need a beta so anybody free???? Well here is chapter 2 so enjoy!  
- Jenn

Chapter 2: To the Granger's

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione grabbed Harry's trunk first since they both had to carry it, one on each end. Once the got the trunk to the car Hermione turned to Harry.

"Do you realize I could of used magic for that," Hermione asked with a weak smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe we forgot," he answered while laughing, "probably best you didn't though, with the Dursleys around in all. "he continued with a serious tone.

"Yeah, your right," she admitted looking at him while he looked down at his feet, "come on lets get the rest of your belongings," she implied with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

She grabbed his hand and led him inside and back upstairs to his room,  
where she grabbed Hedwig and her cage. Harry watched her leave his room with Hedwig then he grabbed his Firebolt and followed her to the Grangers car.

Hermione put the bird cage with Hedwig inside, in the back seat of the car. As soon as she was done putting Hedwig in the car she opened the trunk of the car and she took the Firebolt out of Harry's hand and put in the trunk. After that she shut the trunk and sighed. Harry began to look at his feet during the silence that grew between them.

He looked over at his best friend who was always there. She was even was there when he would put all his anger on her. And now here she was letting him spend the summer with her and her family. 'She

"Hey Hermione," Harry began breaking the silence. She looked up at him with a curious look, and stared at him before she spoke.

"Yes," she answered leaning up against the back door of the car.

"Thanks," he answered before leaning against the car next to Hermione.

"You didn't think I would leave you here all summer did you Harry," she questioned with a small smile on her face. Harry didn't answer he just smiled, she returned the smile and glared at him

After a couple of moments they heard yelling coming from the house. "Come on," Harry groaned,grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her inside to find out what the yelling was about.

The two of them walked in and found the four adults in the living room.  
Vernon was standing with his fists clenched. He was looking at Mr. Granger who was still calm even though Vernon was looking as if he was going to kill him. Hermione's mother looking as if she was going to cry. Petunia was just starring at the couple across from her. It was quiet until Hermione's father decided to break the silence.

Mr. Granger stood then began, "We better get going," he put out his hand to shake Vernon's but Vernon just starred at him with anger.

Vernon put his hand out and shook Mr. Granger's hand, "Now get out of my home," he screamed. His face reder than earlier, "Out!" he yelled.

"Come on kids," Hermione's mum said as sweetly as she could considering what was going on at the moment.

Mr. Granger began to lead them out the door. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were about out the door . Hermione reached for Harry's hand when he pulled it away. Hermione looked at him with a confused look. She looked at his face it was red and he looked as though he might punch someone.

"Harry come on," Hermione choked out. She had a worried look on her face.

"Hold on I will meet you out there," he whispered trying not to burst.

"Ok," she whispered worried.

Once Hermione and her parents were gone Harry began to shout, "HOW CAN YOU TELL THEM TO GET OUT WHEN THEY'RE TAKING ME OUT OF HERE," he paused, " ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED."

Outside of the house Hermione was pacing trying to figure out what was going on and hoping Harry didn't use magic. Harry couldn't afford loosing a trip back to Hogwarts even with Dumbledore gone it was still the safest place for him right now.

"WE BLOODY TOOK YOU IN AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US," Vernon shouted, " WE EVEN TOOK YOU IN AND LET YOU GO TO THAT " FREAK SCHOOL" he was now as red as a tomato.

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME SO TO HOGWARTS HAGRID CAME AND GOT ME, YOU LIED TO ME FOR 10 YEARS, " Harry took a breath, walked up to his uncle and punched him, "that's how I repay you for all the bullshit," after that Harry walked out with tears in his eyes from being so angry.

As soon as he walked out Hermione ran to him and hugged him with tears in her eyes she never knew they were that bad. She wanted to go in there so bad and hex them, but Harry needed her.

She stepped back, "It's ok," Harry reassured her. He wiped her tears out of her eyes. "I finally got to speak my mind and we will be back when I'm seventeen so I can show them what I learned at the ' freak school '," he gave a weak smile. They gazed into each others eyes until they were interrupted by Mr. Granger.

"Ready to go?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yeah lets go," Harry responded. With that he grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her to the car. He held the door open and let her in then he got in and they left.

On the car ride to the Granger home Harry just looked out the window the whole time except for the occasional glance at Hermione. And Hermione would glance at him every once in a while. Mrs. Granger watched them in the mirror smiling . She already knew Hermione had a crush on him. Most of summer holiday Hermione would talk about him, she would also mention him in letters quite often as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Grangers and Harry pulled up in the drive-way of the Granger home around 12:30pm.  
They all got out of the car. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and took him inside. When they stepped in they were in the living room . The walls were an off-white color with pictures of family along with paintings that relax you hung up on them. The couch was a light shade of brown. Across from the couch was a TV and an entertainment system, and on the wall to the left of the couch was a bookshelf.

"Why don't you and Harry get his belongings out of the car while I make something for lunch," Mrs. Granger suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione replied with a smile, "come on, Harry."

Harry and Hermione went out to the car . Hermione shrunk all of Harry's stuff and handed it to him. Harry put his Firebolt and trunk in his pocket while Hermione grabbed Hedwig out of the back seat of the car.

The teenagers walked inside and Hermione lead them upstairs. Where they went two doors down the hall-way and inside the door on the right. The room they walk into had light blue walls. There was a double bed that had a dark blue comforter directly across from the door . A desk was to the left of the bed, and there was a dresser on the wall on the right of the bed. Hermione took Harry's trunk and Firebolt and resized them on the bed.

She turned to him and asked, "Do you want help unpacking," Harry nodded. With a flick of her wand all of Harry's clothes went into the dresser, the books went on the desk along with his homework.

Harry looked around and then smiled, "Thanks Mione," he spoke with happiness in his voice.

She returned the smile, "No problem," she replied then grabbed his hand, "lets go"  
then she lead him to her room.

The walls were lime-green, with pictures hung up in frames. Harry glanced at them and noticed that most of them were of him and Hermione or just him. Very few of them had Ron in them. Her bed was a double bed with a light-blue comforter and matching pillow cases.She had a bookshelf on the wall to the left of the bed. And there was a desk with text books and parchment with words on it, which Harry guessed was her homework. The desk was on the opposite wall of the bookshelf right next to her dresser.

Her trunk laid in her closet which was open. Her closet had her cloaks or robes for school hanging up. Hermione sat on her bed which was directly across from the door. She patted on the bed for Harry to sit next to her.

She looked at him playing with his fingers, "Ok honestly, how are you feeling about what happened with the Dursleys?" she asked softly with a concerned look on her face.

Harry didn't look at her he just looked down at his hands that rested on his lap. "I am honestly ok, it's going to take a while to sink in but I will be fine," he looked up at her and continued, "I just can't believe I am out of there for good," he had a weak smile on his face. Hermione pulled him into a hug. Harry breathed in her vanilla scent. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until they were interrupted by someone speaking in the doorway

"Lunch is ready," Mrs. Granger said with a smile. Then she left and went down the stairs

They got up, "Be right there mum," Hermione called. Then she grabbed Harry and turned him to face her, "are you sure you ok?" she asked, Harry nodded and they walked downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch the Grangers and Harry watched TV. Until there was a tapping at the window.  
Hermione got up and saw that it was Pig. Hermione opened the window and Pig flew around like crazy and finally smacked into the now closed window. Harry pulled the letter of of his leg while Hermione got him some water and food.

Hermione ( and Harry )

How's your summer? Harry is there already right Hermione?  
Well I can see why Harry didn't like to see dragons up close! I already got a huge burn on my leg and we have only been here for 3 days! How is Pig he had a long flight he should be tired?Please let him stay there for a couple days to rest.

Well right back soon!

-Ron

Harry read it twice then he handed it to Hermione who was back .  
Hermione read it and looked at Harry, "Do you want to write back first we can take turns"  
she asked looking back down at the letter and obviously reading it again.

Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah sure"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Ok how was it???


	3. Who is this mystery girl you speak of?

A/N Hi it is Jenn again. Well spelling should be better this chapter and I redid the other 2 chapters so enjoy!

Chapter 3: Who is this mystery girl you speak of?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 8:00pm when the two teenagers were sitting in the room of 17years old Hermione Granger. Hermione was of course doing homework, but Harry was thinking rather than doing his homework. He sat there thinking about the Horcruxes he would have to find and destroy while at school for his 7th year.

Of course Professor McGonagall had decided to reopen the school. She decided it was the safest place for the young witches and wizards. She convinced Harry to come back with the help of Hermione and the Order, she said that he could search for the Horcruxes there and if he needed to leave he would have an escort from the Order.

Harry was also thinking about how he would never have to return to the Dursley's. He had stayed his short visit he had promised Dumbledore. Harry had also told his friends he would only stay a short while. And at the moment he was looking at his best friend who he cared about so much. Hermione had been there for him no matter what happened she is willing to face Voldemort for him. '_Her life is in danger anyway being muggle-born and all right?' _he questioned himself. '_What about her family?'_ he asked himself, '

he thought with a terrified look on his face. Hermione had noticed him starring at her minutes ago, she was just waiting for him to look away or say something. She then noticed the terrified look on his face and decided to break him from his thoughts. Hermione began starring at him and he didn't even notice. _'He must be deep in thought,' _she thought. 

She then decided to try speaking to him, "Harry, Harry," she began saying his name softly. Nothing happened so she said his name louder, "Harry!" she practically shouted.

He shook his head furiously to wake him from his own thoughts, and then he began to speak, "What?" he asked already knowing why she was interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Harry you were starring at me and I noticed the frightened look on your face," she began nervously. He began starring at her again. "Is there something thing wrong?"

How was he going to say this, '_Hermione I have to leave after one day?' _He thought with an odd look on his face. Then he choked out, "Hermione, what about Voldemort, I mean…," he was then cut off by her.

"Don't you think I thought of that," he starred at her confused. She just formed a smile on her face. Then she continued, "Harry, do you think I would invite you here if I would put you in danger?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"Of course I wouldn't, I asked Lupin and the rest of the Order and they said to ask you after you stayed your short visit at the Dursley's," she took a breath then continued, "and during that time they set up magical wards and some of them disguised themselves as my neighbors."

Harry couldn't say anything at first, "Thanks Mione, this means so much to me," he said looking in her eyes, she nodded.

Hermione closed her book and turned to Harry, "I think that is enough homework for tonight, lets go watch some TV."

Harry was shocked, "I never thought I would see the day when Hermione put homework aside to watch TV," he said slapping his palms to his cheeks smiling she returned the smile.

Harry gathered his school books and homework in his schoolbag and agreed to meet Hermione downstairs. When he disappeared into the hallway. Hermione shut her door then fell back on her bed and laid there thinking. '_I got to tell him, it's just Harry your best friend,'_ she questioned herself, '_but what if he doesn't feel the same way,' _her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in," she said not realizing that she said anything.

It was Harry of course, "Are you ready to go down to watch TV?" he asked looking at her from the doorway. '_I have to tell her how I feel,'_ he thought, '_I'll tell her tonight; yeah I will tell her tonight.'_

Harry put his hand out and helped Hermione off her bed and stand up, "Thanks," she said to him still lost in her thoughts, _' I have to tell him, but what about Ginny? He broke up with her it's not like he is her property.'_

By time she snapped out of her thoughts, they were downstairs. The light downstairs was dim and Hermione's parents were sitting on the couch watching TV. Harry and Hermione joined them on the couch. After about 10 minutes Hermione's parents stood up bid them good night and went upstairs. Hermione picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

She set the remote down and looked at Harry who had a look between worried and confused. Until she began to speak, "Harry I wanted to ask you something," she asked nervously.

'_Oh no she knows I fancy her,'_ he thought with panic. "Ask away," he said trying to hide the panic in his voice.

She looked at him and continued, "Why did you really break up with Ginny, because it seemed as if there was another reason than you told her," she asked now with more confidence.

He just starred at her thinking how to say this, "I fancy another girl, that's not Ginny," he said in a serious tone. Then he continued, "They actually have totally different personalities."

"Oh really, nothing wrong with that really, Ginny was probably just a phase," Harry nodded in agreement. "Tell me about the girl you fancy now," she said softly.

"Are y-you sure I mean, you w-wouldn't want to hear about h-her," he stuttered.

"Of course I'm sure," she responded seriously. She honestly wanted it to be her.

"Well she is beautiful, but it's her personality I love so much. She is perfect, smart, and clever."

"Do I know her?" she asked.

"Yes, you know her very well," he answered with a smile. "So what's going on between you and Ron?" he asked.

"Nothing, I love him, but he is like my brother," she answered shocked by his question. "I admit I was a little jealous of him and Lavender, but only because I missed the attention he used to give me before Lavender," she took a breath then continued, "then I realized it wasn't Ron I wanted it was someone else kind of close to Ron."

"It wasn't Lavender was it," he said jokingly. Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm.

"No, it's one of his guy friends," she said with a smile obviously dreaming of him.

"Do I know him?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, you know him very well," she answered him.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's a secret," she answered with a smile. Harry began to laugh until she asked him, "so who is this mystery girl you speak of?"

'_Ok Harry it's now or never, she's you best friend. What if she doesn't feel the same?' _he thought.He had to tell her," You," he replied nervously. Hermione didn't know what to do she just starred at him. Harry could feel her starring at him, but he tried to avoid eye contact with her.

'_He feels the same, this can't be h-he can't….' _she thought obviously shocked. "Harry, I may be smart and maybe clever, but I'm not beautiful," she said not knowing what else to say.

He was now looking at her; she was looking down at her fingers. He gently grabbed her chin and gently pulled her face to look at him. "I think you are. Beauty isn't just what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside too and I think you are beautiful inside and out," he said softly.

After Harry was done speaking they just gazed into each other's eyes. Then they realized they were really close, their noses were almost touching. _'What do I do?' _Hermione thought, but before she could think of what to do Harry leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. As he pulled back Hermione put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him closer, then she deepened the kiss.

They snogged on the couch until Hermione pulled away; "Does this mean we're together?" she asked still trying to catch her breath.

"Do you want to be?" he asked.

She gave him a light kiss on the lips, "Yes," she gave him a big smile.

He returned the smile, "Good."

"We better get to bed its late," she whispered getting up.

"Ok," he groaned. He gave her a good night kiss and they both went to their own rooms and went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione woke up wondering if she had dreamed that Harry and she were now boyfriend and girlfriend. She got out of bed and found her mother cooking breakfast. Hermione sat down and Crookshanks jumped up and curled in her lap.

"Oh your awake, can you feed Crookshanks please," Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione picked up Crookshanks and put him on the floor. She walked over to his bowl and picked up the food and poured some in the bowl.

When she turned around she saw her grinning at her, '_What is she grinning for,'_ she thought getting annoyed. "What?" she asked already annoyed.

"Oh nothing," she answered turning back to the stove still grinning.

Hermione sat back down then a bad thought hit, _'What if she saw me and Harry last night,'_ her thoughts were interrupted when Harry walked in.

"Good morning," he said still with the just woke up rasp in his voice. He sat down right next to Hermione. Harry also wondered if he and Hermione were really together. He also noticed the big grin on Mrs. Grangers face.

Every now and then Mrs. Granger would look at the two of them sitting at the table. There was no sound except for the pancakes cooking on the stove. Hermione decided to break the silence by asking, "Where is dad?"

Mrs. Granger turned her head and said, "He had a meeting," she turned back to the pancakes and flipped them.

"On a Sunday?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he got called in for it this morning it was an emergency," she answered him daughter. She could tell that Hermione was still annoyed by what she wasn't telling Hermione.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say. Hermione glanced at Harry who was just looking out the window.

After what seemed like forever Mrs. Granger finally said, "It's all done if you are ready to eat," after she announced breakfast she left the room.

"Is something going on?" Harry asked while putting pancakes on his plate.

"I think she saw us last night," she answered furiously putting pancakes on her plate.

"It's not that bad, are you embarrassed by me or something?" he questioned her.

She put her plate down and turned to look at him, "Of course not it's just I-I…"

Harry cut her off with a kiss, he pulled back, "its ok," he assured her then he grabbed both of their plates and set them on the table. He pulled out her chair and she sat down and began to eat.

When they were both done they washed their dishes and they went to their rooms to dress.

When Harry was done he was about to walk out his door when he heard Mrs. Granger speaking, "I'm going to run to the bank and grocery store." Harry heard her walk away. He opened the door and walked into the hallway.

Harry walked to Hermione's door, and he was about to knock on it when he heard her shower running so he went downstairs to wait for her to come down. He glanced at the clock it was 10:31am. Harry began to think about last night a smile emerged on his face. He couldn't believe it Hermione was his girlfriend now. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone walking around upstairs. He knew it was Hermione of course, he glanced at the clock 10:45am.

"Hey you," someone shouted from the stairs.

Harry looked over and saw it was Hermione. He stood up and walked over to her, "What took you so long? You took about 30 minutes all together," he said jokingly.

"Shut up," she said smacking his arm playfully. "So what do you want to do today?"

"We could see a movie," he suggested hoping she didn't suggest homework.

"How about we do that tonight. For now we can go to the park, how does that sound?" said Hermione

"Ok sounds good to me," he said smiling.

"Just let me write a note to tell my mum and dad where we are going and grab a book then we will go." she replied about to run up stairs when Harry grabbed her arm. "What?" she asked

"Why do we need a book at the park?" he asked already knowing why she wanted to bring one. Then he saw the confused look on her face, "Hermione, this is kind of our first date. I haven't been on many dates, but I am pretty sure we won't need a book," he explained.

"Oh it is isn't it? I'm sorry Harry I'm new to this," she confessed. "Let me go write the note and grab my bag," she said now running upstairs.

She returned about five minutes later with her bag in her hand. She swung her small brown strap on her shoulder and let go of the bag. Harry put his hand out and she grabbed it and smiled. "Are you all set?" he asked, she nodded. Harry opened the door and she walked out still holding his hand. She dragged him out the door by the hand and they were off to the park.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry it took so long to get this up HPDH just came out and well I was reading it. Well how was it ???


	4. A First Date

A/N Hey! Here is the next chapter! Again thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 4: A first date

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the walk to the park an awkward silence grew between the two of them. Hermione had never let go of his hand not that he wanted her to. So they walked to the park holding hands, Harry glanced at Hermione and noticed that she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously. She broke her gaze from the kids on the left of them.

"Harry, how long have you fancied me?" she didn't even bother answering his question. Harry figured that she was thinking about how long he had fancied her. He felt her looking at him.

"Since about fifth year, I guess," he began. "You were different that year, I saw someone behind the bossy bookworm." He turned his head to look at her.

"What about Ginny last year?" she asked now looking at her feet. Harry didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure himself.

After another awkward silence he finally answered, "I thought you fancied Ron and I know he fancied you so I didn't bother." Hermione opened her mouth to argue but he spoke first, "It's not that you weren't worth it because you are. I didn't think you fancied me so I kept it to myself, but Cho thought it was obvious that I fancied you." Harry gave a small chuckle.

Hermione began to laugh, "Well I began to fancy you around third year. When we were rescuing Sirius, I was actually happy Ron wasn't able to come," she admitted with a guilty smile on her face. Harry laughed at her guilty smile just the thought of Hermione being happy someone was hurt was funny to him. "Then I realized you would never like me because the girls you seemed to be into were much prettier than me," she said the smile on her face now fading. Hermione began to look at her feet again. Harry moved in front of her and began to walk backwards.

Hermione looked at him confused, Harry took her other hand in his and stopped, Hermione did as well. "I admit I liked Cho for her looks more that her personality and I was wrong for caring about her looks more than her personality. With Ginny I think it was the same as well, but with you it's different," Harry admitted not taken his gaze off of her eyes. Tears were welding in her eyes; she pressed her lips against his.

Harry pulled back and let go of both of her hands. He returned to her left side and put his arm around her waist. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder, a smile greeted Harry's lips.

After walking for about five more minutes they arrived at the park. Harry took his arm off of Hermione's waist, and Hermione took his hand in hers and lead him to a bench to sit down. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Anything but read that's for sure," Harry answered, Hermione slapped his arm playfully.

"Ouch," he said after she slapped him.

"Oh did that hurt?" she asked with an evil grin.

"Yes, you are stronger than you look," he answered with a smile.

"Would a kiss make it feel better?" she asked in a baby voice.

"Yes," he answered with a fake sniffle. She rolled her eyes then gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Are you satisfied?"

"I don't know it still hurts a little," he replied with his best puppy dog face on.

"Shut up," she ordered jokingly.

After a couple of minutes of silence Hermione groaned. "What?" Harry asked worriedly. He looked at her she was starring at two girls walking towards them. One had long blonde hair about 3 inches past her shoulders; the other had brown hair that barely touched her shoulders.

"Hey Granger," said the one with the blonde hair.

"Hi Ashley," Hermione said trying to force a smile on her face.

Ashley looked over at Harry and then asked, "So who is this?"

"Amber Ashley this is Harry, Harry, Amber and Ashley," Hermione said not sounding very happy about it. Harry stood up and put his hand out to help Hermione get up from the bench.

"Hi," Harry said with a fake smile. Amber and Ashley skimmed him up and down.

"So where have you been Granger?" Amber asked snobbishly.

"Where I go every year, school." she answered still trying to be nice.

"Oh yeah you go to boarding school," Ashley said smirking. Then she asked, "So how long have you been home?"

"This is my third week being back," Hermione answered, now looking at her feet.

"Hermione, I will be back I am going to get a drink," Harry announced, letting go of her hand and walking to the water fountain.

"Is he your friend?" asked Ashley watching Harry then taking her gaze to Hermione.

"He was now he is my boyfriend," Hermione answered proudly. Turning to glance at Harry.

"Really," they said in unison with shock.

"Yeah," Hermione said now smirking at the two of them with their mouths wide open.

"Well we have to go," Amber announced and the two of them left without another word.

Harry walked up to Hermione and hugged her from behind Hermione gasped. "Hey," he said with a smile, "where did they go?"

"I don't know they just said they had to go. Personally I'm happy they're gone," Hermione said turning around to face Harry and putting her arms around his neck.

"Me too," he agreed. "What time is it?" he asked.

Hermione looked at her watch on her wrist and announced, "12:05 pm."

"You want to go get some lunch?" he asked.

"I don't have any money," she said sadly.

"But I do," he told her. "I exchanged some of my gold for muggle money," he explained

She smiled, "Ok, let's go," she said taking her arms down from his neck and taking one of his hands in hers.

They went to a small restaurant and ordered they're food and sat outside. The two of them chatted and ate their food. When they were done they paid and left. Hermione lead them to an abandoned alley and apparated them to her living room. They found Hermione's mother sitting on the couch reading a book, she looked up from her book at the two of them when they arrived.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello mum," Hermione replied still a little annoyed with her mother.

"Hi Mrs. Granger," Harry replied after Hermione.

"Please just call me Miranda Harry," she asked him. "How was the park?"

"Fine," they said together. "We ran into Amber and Ashley," Hermione continued with a snobbish tone.

"Oh really. They didn't upset you did they?"

"No, they were just curious about Harry."

"They seemed kind of snobby to me," Harry added. Hermione flopped onto the couch and Harry sat next to her.

Miranda glanced up from her book and smiled at them but they didn't see it, "What are you two going to do now?"

"Don't suggest homework, Hermione," he quickly said before Hermione could speak. She glared at him a little offended.

"For your information I wasn't going to suggest homework," she informed him, still a little offended.

"Well if it isn't homework then it is probably reading,"

"No, your not even close," she told him smiling. Miranda just watched them with the same grin she had on her face that morning.

"Hmm I give up," he said now looking at Hermione waiting for her suggestion.

"How about we go swimming?" she suggested with a small smile.

"Where?"

"The lake at Hogwarts," she said sarcastically, then she saw the look on his face and continued, "I was kidding Harry, we have a pool in the back yard." Hermione and Miranda started to laugh at Harry's expression.

"I knew that," Harry said a little embarrassed.

"Sure you did," Hermione said with her hand over her mouth trying to stop laughing.

Harry and Hermione got up off the couch and went up the stairs they stopped in the hallway. "I will meet you downstairs when I am done," she said. "Oh and here is a towel," she reached in the hall closet hand got two towels and handed one to him. Hermione glanced at the stairs and then gave Harry a quick kiss. Then she walked in her room and shut the door. Harry went into his room as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Well what did you think??? Chapter 5 should be up soon. Please review!!!


	5. Let's keep it a secret

A/N Hi! Hope you like the story so far. Well here is Chapter 5 enjoy!

Chapter 5: Let's keep it a secret

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry dug through the dresser and his trunk until he finally came across his swim trunks. He quickly undressed and put his swim trunks on; he tied the strings in the front in to a bow, grabbed a towel and went into the hallway. When he got out there he saw Hermione looking for something in the hall closet.

Harry was curious what she was looking for so he asked, "What are you looking for?"

Hermione jumped she didn't know Harry was there, "Oh Harry you startled me."

"Sorry," he apologized. "So what are you looking for?" he asked again.

"Sun block," she answered looking in the closet again. "There it is," she exclaimed pointing at the very top shelf, she tried to get it now standing on her toes, but she couldn't reach it.

"Here I will get it," Harry reached up and grabbed it. He handed it to her.

She smiled and said, "Thank you," he returned the smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked, grabbing her towel off the floor and handing it to her. She unfolded it and wrapped it around her waist. She nodded and they walked down the stairs together and found Mrs. Granger still reading, she looked up at them.

"Hermione, your new swimsuit fits," she exclaimed, now smiling. Hermione's cheeks turned pink.

"Can I get something to drink?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject for Hermione.

"Of course you can dear," Miranda replied smiling. Harry walked into the kitchen.

Hermione waited until he was out of the room to say, "Mum, you know I don't like wearing bikinis."

"Hermione you look fine," she said trying to reassure her daughter. Hermione just gave here mum an annoyed glare.

Hermione was about to argue when Harry walked into the room. She immediately closed her mouth. '_I swear she lives to embarrass me'_ she thought.

"Let's go Harry," she said before her mum could embarrass her anymore.

The two of them went into the back yard. They walked to the pool and sat on the edge. Hermione took her towel off and threw it on a chair next to the pool. Harry thought she seemed upset "Are you upset?" he asked now taking his gaze off the pool water and gazing at her.

"A little," she admitted, not taking her gaze off the water. Harry covered her hand with his; a smile emerged on her face.

"Did something happen while I was in the kitchen?" he asked still looking at her while she looked at the water. She nodded, "What happened?" he asked.

"Well it's like she lives to embarrass me sometimes. She bought this stupid swimsuit knowing it would make me feel uncomfortable. And I know it doesn't look good on me at all."

"I think you look good," he said reassuringly.

"Harry you're my boyfriend your supposed to say that," she told him.

"But it's true, I think you are beautiful," he told her, she looked up at him.

"Thank you," she said, and then she grabbed the sun block and read the back of it. "It says that we have to wait five minutes before we get wet," she said not taking her eyes off the bottle.

"You know I was right," he said proudly while Hermione squirted sun block on his hands.

"About what?" she asked squirting sun block on her hand and rubbing it on her arm.

"Well you just read the back of the sun block bottle," he said

"And your point is," she questioned him.

"Well you said we wouldn't be reading today," he reminded her. She glared at him for a moment thinking of what to say.

"One that sounded like something Ron would say," she began, "two I read the bottle not we."

"Cool down Hermione I was only joking," he said putting his hands up as if she was going to hit him.

"Can you please get my back Mione," he asked turning so his back would face her.

She grabbed the sun block and squeezed some out on his back and she began to rub it in,_ 'his skin is so soft'_ she thought.

"Thanks Mione. Do you want me to put some on your back?" he asked after she was done, she nodded.

When he was done, they sat with their feet in the water silently. After five minutes Harry pushed Hermione in the pool.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she screamed when she resurfaced.

Harry jumped in and resurfaced right next to her, "Yes," he said.

"You are so dead," she said before dunking him under.

They splashed around for awhile. Around 5:00pm they both got out of the pool and walked up to the house. When they went into the kitchen they found Mrs. Ganger cooking dinner. They walked into the living room where Mr. Granger was watching TV.

"Hey baby doll," he greeted Hermione with a smile. "Hey Harry," he greeted Harry with a smile as well.

"Hey dad," she greeted her father while running up the stairs to change.

"Hey Mr. Granger," Harry said before following Hermione up the stairs. They went into their rooms to change, when Hermione was done changing she glanced at Harry's door as she walked downstairs. When she got downstairs she sat on the couch next to her father.

"Where's Harry?" he asked not taking his eyes off the TV.

"In his room, changing," Hermione answered. "Why?"

"Because since he has gotten here where ever you go he goes," he answered now looking at his daughter who was now blushing.

"He has only been here two days dad," she told him. "And we don't go everywhere together," she added beginning to get annoyed. Just when Mr. Granger was about to speak again Harry walked down.

"Hey sorry it took so long I had to dig in my trunk for a pair of socks," said Harry while sitting next to Hermione on the couch. Harry looked at the TV and asked, "So what are you watching?"

"The news, until the soccer game comes on," Mr. Granger told in an excited tone. "Hermione tells me you play some kind of sport at school."

"Quidditch, daddy," Hermione reminded her father rolling her eyes, Hermione had told him about Quidditch in her letters. She had told him all about Harry's plays and stats.

"Yeah that's what it's called," he said.

"If you want Mr. Granger I can tell you all about it," Harry offered.

"That would be wonderful," Mr. Granger said sounding interested.

Harry started to explain Quidditch to Mr. Granger. Hermione decided she has heard enough after Harry described the snitch. She wondered into the kitchen to find her mother putting something in the oven, Hermione sat in a chair at the kitchen table and sighed.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione's mother asked tossing the oven mitt to the side.

"Why does everyone think I spend every bloody second with him!" she shouted throwing her arms above her head, and then burying her face in her hands.

"Exactly who is everyone?" Miranda asked her daughter curious to why her daughter was so angry.

"You and dad," she answered her voice muffled, her face still buried in her hands.

"Oh I see, but I don't think this is about your father and me," she told her now sitting in the chair next to Hermione.

Hermione uncovered her face, and looked at her with a confused look then asked, "What do you mean?"

A huge grin grew on Mrs. Granger's face, "Oh nothing," she replied standing up and going back to cooking. Hermione stood up and walked out of the room, she walked into the living room past her father and Harry, and up the stairs. She went into her room and slammed the door, laid on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Someone was knocking on her bedroom door she lifted her head and shouted, "Go away!" 

Harry opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him, sat on the bed next to Hermione and put his hand on her back. Hermione turned her head to look at him. "Once again you didn't listen to me," Hermione said, smiling and sitting up.

"What can I say, I can't stay away from you," he told her, returning her smile. "So what's wrong?" he asked his smile fading.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" she questioned him, her smile now gone as well.

"Well your eyes are red like you have been crying. Usually when people cry something is wrong," he explained taking her hand in his.

"I can't get anything past you can I," he shook his head. "If you must know, I am mad at my mum," she continued, in an angry tone.

"Why?" he asked, with a curious look on his face.

"She had that grin on her face like this morning," Hermione told him slightly gritting her teeth.

"Oh," was all Harry could say. Then he continued, "Why does the grinning bug you so much?"

"Because it's the 'I know something you don't want me to know grin'."

"Why don't you want her to know about us?" he asked.

"That's the thing _I_ want to tell them not them find out and wear evil grins," she answered raising her voice a little. "Do you understand?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he said kissing the top of her head, Hermione smiled. "But what when are we going to tell everyone?"

"Like who?" she asked, with a confused look on her face.

"The Weasleys and your parents,"

"Oh yeah how are we going to tell Ron and Ginny," she questioned herself and Harry.

"Well I still have to write that letter to Ron, we can tell him then he will understand," suggested Harry.

"Maybe, but what about Ginny?" she asked him. Harry shrugged.

"Let's keep it a secret," said Harry. After seeing the look on Hermione's face he quickly added, "Just for now. So we won't tell Ron or the rest of the Weasleys," she nodded in agreement.

Then there was another knock on the door and Mr. Granger opened the door and said, "Dinner's ready," and then he left.

"Come on," Hermione said standing up and walking out the door Harry followed.

After dinner Harry went into his room and sat at the desk. He decided he would write to Ron that night. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, he dipped the tip of the quill in the dark black ink and began to write…

Hey Ron,

How is your burn? Everything here is great. Did you know Hermione had a pool, I didn't.Well I got to go; the Granger's and I are going to watch a movie

-Harry

Harry read over the letter then rolled it up and tied it to Pig's leg. He opened the window and Pig flew out, Harry watched him until he couldn't see him anymore. Then Harry went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Well I know this chapter wasn't very good but I got great ideas for the future chapters. Please review!

-Jenn


	6. Snogfest, Tonks, and Flowers

A/N Hey! I know chapter 5 kind of sucked, but I am hoping this one will be much better.

Well Enjoy!!!

Jenn

Chapter 6: Snogfest, Tonks, and Flowers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks passed, every morning except on weekends Harry and Hermione would get up and bid Mr. and Mrs. Granger goodbye as they went to work. Harry would go back to bed until 10:00 am, while Hermione stayed up and took a shower. After Hermione took a shower she would read until Harry woke up, but on this Wednesday morning she decided Harry should get up an hour early.

"Wake up sleepy head," she said as she jumped on top of him.

He rolled over and Hermione slid off of him and onto the other side of the bed, "Go away," he groaned.

"Now that's no way to talk to your girlfriend," Harry opened one eye and saw Hermione smiling at him. He returned the smile half laughing and half groaning.

Harry who had both eyes open now replied, "Sorry Mione."

"Apology accepted," she said before kissing him softly. When she pulled back he pulled her back towards him, Hermione smiled into the kiss. Harry could feel her fingers tracing his abs, her touch was so soft it slightly tickled Harry, he jerked back a little. Harry put his hands on her waste and flipped her on her back so he was on top of her. He started to move his mouth to her neck leaving little kisses, when he reached his destination she began to moan a little.

"Harry," she said softly.

"Hmm," he answered still kissing her neck.

"Harry stop!" she ordered, loudly.

"Why you know you like it," he said in between the kisses on her neck.

"I do it's just Tonks is supposed to be here soon and I don't want her to catch us," she told him.

"To bad cause you just got caught," came a voice from the doorway. Hermione pushed Harry onto the floor, and looked over at the doorway. In the doorway stood Nymphadora Tonks better know as Tonks. She had bubble gum pink hair today and was smirking at the two blushing teenagers.

"How long have you been there?" Hermione asked nervously, her face still red.

"Long enough to see your… snogfest," answered Tonks still smirking.

"How much did you see?" asked Harry now standing up.

"Don't worry I only saw about a minute of it," she answered with a big grin.

"You stood there for an entire minute without saying anything?" they asked in unison.

"Well it looked like you were having fun," she told them, Harry and Hermione blushed. "Anyway let's get to business."

They nodded and followed her out of the room and into the living room. Tonks sat down on the couch. Harry and Hermione sat on the smaller couch and sat a small distance from each other.

"So what are you doing here Tonks?" Harry asked in a serious tone, trying to act as if nothing happened.

"Well I am here to check on you," Tonks began, "and I am here to discuss Dumbledore's will," she continued her voice getting softer when she said Dumbledore's will.

Tonks and Hermione lowered their heads to look at their fingers in their lap. "Oh," was all Harry could say, he said it softly. Hearing about Dumbledore's will just made Harry live his death all over again.

Hermione looked at him and took his hand in hers then she asked, "Are you ok Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I'm fine," he lied, "It's just why would Dumbledore leave me anything. I mean I'm the reason…," Harry continued, and then Hermione cut him off.

"It's not your fault Harry," Hermione told him, soothingly.

"Yes it is Hermione!" he exclaimed, getting up off the couch and leaving with tears in his eyes.

Harry went up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the door behind him; Hermione flinched a little when he slammed the door.

"Well that went worse than I thought it would," said Tonks.

Hermione looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "I just wish he would stop blaming himself. It's honestly not his fault," Hermione said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

After a couple of moments of silence Tonks spoke, "So how long have you two been together?" she asked, in hope to change the subject.

"Around two weeks," she answered.

"Do your parents know?" she asked, Hermione shook her head. "Does Ron?"

"No, we didn't tell him yet because he kind of fancies me," she answered with a small sniffle.

She looked at her in shock, "He does?" she asked obviously clueless.

"Well he won't admit it but it's kind of obvious," Hermione replied now tearless.

"Well last time I saw him which was last week, he kind of was excited about seeing Luna again," she began, "He kept asking Ginny about her," Tonks said with a weak smile.

Hermione looked like a big weight on her shoulders just lifted off of them, "Honestly?"

"Yeah," Tonks

"That's a relief we were afraid he would be angry," Hermione said a small sigh escaping her lips. A smile emerged on her face and Tonks smiled as well.

"Well I got to go, I guess we can talk about the will at the Burrow," Tonks said standing up and walking to the door.

"I'll see you later Tonks," Hermione said hugging Tonks.

"Bye," Tonks replied before apparating.

Hermione closed the door and walked upstairs, she knocked on Harry's door, "Harry can I come in please?" she asked but no answer. She knocked again, "Harry please," she pleaded, in a sweet tone.

"Harry I know you're in there," she said leaning her head against the door in hope to hear him walking to open the door. "Fine I'm coming in," she said opening the door and finding that Harry wasn't in there.

She walked to the dresser where a piece off parchment laid. Hermione picked it up and read it.

Hermione,

I'm fine I just needed time to think, I will be back later.

Don't worry I am perfectly safe. Well I will see you when I get back.

-Harry

She looked at the window it was open; Hermione walked over to it and closed it. '_Typical Harry'_ she thought setting the note down and walking out of the room. She went downstairs, sat on the couch and finished writing her charms essay. When she finished she looked at the clock it was 1:33 pm. _'Where is he,'_ she thought worriedly_, 'I shouldn't be worried Harry will be fine. He will probably walk through the front door any minute,'_ Hermione thought looking at the front door. Hermione decided to watch TV, when she turned it on the show Instant star was on. (A/N I don't know if they have Canadian shows in the U.K.)

The voice of Alexz Johnson was singing out of the TV.

And I can't stand to watch,  
Your comet coming fast,  
Everywhere you go it seems that lighting strikes and then you crash,  
I don't know how you do it,  
It always ends the same,  
Everywhere you go it seems lightning strikes but there's no rain, no rain.

'_Wow that sounds like what happens to Harry,'_ Hermione though starring at the TV her mouth wide open.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer the door and found a green-eyed dark-haired boy holding a small bundle of flowers in his right hand.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted," he apologized, "these are for you," he said putting the flowers in front of her. Hermione smiled before taking them in her own hands. She then jumped in his arms and hugged him around the waist.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered in his ear, still hugging him tightly.

Harry kissed her cheek, and asked, "So do you like the flowers?"

"They're beautiful Harry," she answered pulling back, "Thank you but you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but you're worth it. The flowers aren't anywhere near as beautiful as you, you know," he told her, she blushed.

"You are so sweet," she told him cupping his cheek with her hand and kissing him.

They sat on the couch, sitting next to one another. Hermione put her head on his shoulder, and Harry put his arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at him and met his gaze and she began to speak, "Did Ron ever tell you he likes Luna?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, because Tonks said that he has been asking Ginny about her. She also said that Ron can't wait to see her again." she told Harry. Harry looked shocked, Hermione just laughed at his expression.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about Ron. Maybe he won't freak out to much now," he said with a tone sounding as if he was relieved.

"Now all we have to worry about is everyone else," he said, a sigh escaping his lips. "Your mum should be fine with it. The way she has been grinning towards both of us since I have been here."

"Don't remind me," Hermione ordered, Harry laughed and Hermione glared at him and he stopped almost immediately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner is ready!" Miranda announced her voice raised.

Everyone came into the kitchen Harry and Hermione sat next to each other. Miranda and Greg sat opposite of them. They all prepared their plates and ate quietly until Greg began to speak.

( A/N Hermione's father's name is Greg sorry forgot to tell you.)

"So what did the two of you do today?" Greg asked looking up from his plate and looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Tonks stopped by to see us," Hermione answered calmly, she obviously couldn't tell them about everything that they did.

"Really? Why did she come over did something happen?" Miranda asked quickly and worriedly.

"No, she came over to discuss Professor Dumbledore's will," Harry answered before Hermione could. Hermione looked at him with surprise; she didn't think he would mention it.

"Oh your headmaster. Why would she need to discuss your headmaster's will with you?" Greg asked curiously, before sticking a bite of chicken in his mouth.

"Harry and the headmaster had a friendship or a close bond," replied Hermione glancing over at Harry who had his head lowered.

"Oh I'm so sorry Harry," Miranda said.

Harry raised his head, "It's alright," he replied with a weak smile. He noticed Hermione looking at him with worry in her eyes he met her gaze and said, "I'm fine Hermione, don't worry."

After a couple of minutes of silence Greg made an announcement, "Jane called today."

"Why did Aunt Jane call today?" Hermione asked not looking up from her plate.

"They are coming to Britain for the family barbeque," he answered.

Hermione's face lit up, "Can Nikki stay here?" she asked excitingly.

"Where?" Miranda asked, "If Nikki stays here where are her parents going to stay?"

"Here," Hermione answered as if it was the obvious answer.

"Where is everyone going to sleep?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Nikki and I can sleep in my room and Aunt Jane and Uncle Rob can sleep in the guest room," she answered calming down.

"And where is Harry going to sleep?" Greg asked Hermione.

"I can sleep on the couch, I don't mind," Harry interrupted.

"Don't be silly Harry you can sleep in my room with Nikki and me," Hermione told him.

"No!" Greg said raising his voice a little.

"Why not Harry and I have slept in the same room before," she stated.

"She has a point dear," Miranda told Greg glaring at him.

"Call Nikki and tell her," he told her obviously not liking the fact a boy would be sleeping in the same room as his daughter and niece.

"Thank you daddy," she said getting out of her chair and hugging her father.

Hermione then picked up the phone in the living room and called Nikki. Harry, Greg and Miranda continued to eat dinner. Hermione came in and joined those ten minutes later quite happy.

"She said yes," Hermione said sounding very excited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night in Greg and Miranda's room.

"You know I don't agree with Harry staying in the same room with two girls right?" he asked Miranda while pulling down the blankets on the bed.

"Yes, I know you don't," she answered with a sigh, "but all three of them are very responsible."

"That's true I guess it will be fine," he admitted.

"You know you might want to get used to the relationship between Harry and Hermione," she said climbing into the bed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I think their friendship might evolve," she answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, already knowing the possible answer.

"Well I think they will if they already haven't become more than friends," replied Miranda with a grin.

"What?" he said almost shouting, "how do you know?"

"I'm her mum I know these things," she answered.

"Did she tell you?" he questioned her.

"No, but I can tell she is hiding something from me," she answered, "You know she is not a little girl anymore," she added after seeing the look on his face.

"That's what I am worried about," he said turning the lamp on his side off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Anyone know the name of the song I used??? If you know it tell me in a review. Hopefully this chapter is better than the last one.

-Jenn


	7. Jealousy

A/N Ok sorry for the delay. I had the whole chapter done and then it got erased some how so I am still pretty ticked about it. So here is chapter 7 take two!

I do not own Harry Potter or it would have been H/Hr since well the beginning. 

Chapter 7: Jealousy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Friday Hermione's parents left Harry and Hermione chores to do before they got home. The chores were originally given to Hermione but Harry insisted on helping since he was staying there. Eventually Hermione gave in and let him help she let Harry choose what chores he would do.

Harry chose mow the grass, clear the guest room of all his belongings, and clean the kitchen. Which left Hermione with clean her room, clean the living room, and cleaning the pool.

Harry finished around noon; he sat down on the porch swing in the backyard after cutting the grass. Hermione was down by the pool cleaning the leaves that surfaced on the water with the pool net. She was wearing her swimsuit top and a pair of shorts, Harry couldn't help but stare at her. _She is so beautiful,_ he said in his head. Hermione set the net down by the pool; she looked behind her and saw Harry. With a smile on her face she ran to the porch swing and stopped in front of Harry.

"Hey baby," she greeted him with a quick kiss on the lips before sitting next to him.

Harry looked at her she met his gaze, he smiled, "Hey beautiful," Harry leaned in and kissed her.

Pulling out of the kiss she asked, "Did you finish your chores?"

"Yes mum," Hermione rolled her eyes at his answer. "So what do you want to do now?"

Hermione chewed on her lower lip in thought; her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She stood up taking Harry's hand and pulling him with her. She lead them both inside and when they got to the door she let go. Hermione opened the door and found a guy with short brown hair about the same height as Harry.

Hermione hugged the guy, "Matt what are you doing here?" she said while pulling back. She let him in and shut the door.

Harry just looked at them both confused. Did Hermione already have a boyfriend? Is she cheating on Harry? No she would never do that to someone would she? Hermione looked back at Harry and giggled. It's not that she thought it was funny she thought he was cute when he was confused, "Harry this is Matt my friend from muggle school, Matt this is Harry my…"

"Your friend from Hogwarts right?" he said cutting her off.

Hermione just nodded not knowing what to tell Matt. "What brings you here Matt?"

"Well it's not like I see you often, so I thought I would come and see you," he answered as if she should have know that already.

"What took you so long I mean you usually come here the day after I get back from Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"I did, didn't your mum tell you I stopped by?" he asked, Hermione shook her head crossing her arms over her chest, "She didn't? Well when I did she said that you were upset over the passing of your headmaster," Matt told her.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say walking over to the couch and grabbing a shirt out of the pile of laundry her mother had folded and putting it on. Then she sat down, Harry walked over to comfort her but Matt beat him to it. Harry just wanted to punch him.

After Hermione was calmed she and Matt started to talk, they acted as if Harry wasn't there. Harry decided he had no purpose there so he wandered into the kitchen to get a snack. Harry spotted Pig in the window he opened it to let Pig in but he just stuck out his leg. He took the letter and then Pig flew out the window, Harry opened the letter and read it.

Harry and Hermione,

How's you summer? Mine has gotten a lot better since mum healed my burn for me.It took her awhile to find the spell, but she eventually found it thank Merlin. Well mate I hope Hermione isn't nagging you to much. Sorry Herms but you nag a bit too much.

-Ron

Harry folded the letter up and stuck in his pocket, he would give it to Hermione later it would probably just upset her she didn't like when people called her Herms or Hermy. He peeked in the living room and found them still talking. Harry went into Hermione's bedroom he decided he would work on that charms essay Hermione has kept nagging him about.

After what seemed like forever he finally finished his essay, he looked at the clock on Hermione's nightstand it read 3:01 pm. He sighed and stood up from the chair at her desk; Harry walked down the stairs but stopped when he saw Hermione closing the front door. She jumped a little when she turned around and saw him. Harry didn't feel like talking to her so he turned around and headed back upstairs to her room. Hermione knew he was upset about something so she followed him up to her room. _What's his problem_ she asked herself.

When she reached her room she found him putting away his essay, "Harry is there something wrong?"

"No," he lied not turning to look at her.

"You know you can tell me," she told him.

He gazed at her keeping his eyes off of her eyes, "I know," he told her.

"Then tell me what's wrong," she said reaching for his arm but he pulled it away.

"There is nothing wrong Hermione," he said raising his voice a little.

"You're lying," she said angrily.

"No I'm not," he lied once again, still not looking in her eyes.

"Then look at me in the eyes and tell me there is nothing wrong," she ordered raising her voice.

Harry tried and failed to look her in the eyes, "I-I can't," he said after trying again to make eye contact with her. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

She sat down next to him but still keeping her distance, "Is it about us mentioning Dumbledore earlier?" she asked. Harry shook his head, "Then what is it?"

"You!" he shouted standing up and walking away from her.

"Me!" she shouted back standing up, "What did I do?"

Her turned to face her and shouted, "When Matt got here you acted as if I wasn't there!"

"No I didn't!" she argued back.

"Yes you did Mione," he told her flopping back down on her bed.

She took in the words he just said then a grin spread across his face, "You're jealous."

"What?" he said knowing full well what she just said.

"You're jealous of Matt," her grin getting bigger.

"No I'm not," he argued.

"Yes you are," she said still grinning.

"What if I am? I mean you are my girlfriend not Matt's," he argued not meeting her gaze.

"I think it's in a way kind of sweet. And for your information I am full aware that I am your girlfriend it is something kind of hard to forget," she informed him sitting next to him on her bed.

"Prove it," he demanded. Hermione chewed her bottom lip thinking how she could prove it to him. She pushed Harry on his back and kissed him hard on the lips.

"How's is that for proof," she asked grinning as she pulled out of the kiss. He grinned back and swung his legs on to the bed. Hermione laid her head on his chest and smiled into his chest.

"It's plenty," he replied kissing her head lightly. "Hey Mione."

"Hmm," her voice muffled.

"Does Matt know about us?"

She turned her head and rested her chin on his chest and looked at him, "Yes I told him after you left. Well not right after he already knew how I felt about you and he asked me what was going between us," she answered smiling.

"Then why didn't you tell him…" he began to ask.

"Because I …" she began and struggled and was interrupted.

Then the two of them heard the front door opening, "I'm home!" someone called from downstairs.

Hermione rolled off of Harry and groaned, but she was somewhat relieved. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. When she reached the doorway she looked over her shoulder and said, "Come on get your arse up," she called only loud enough for him to hear. Harry put his hand over his eyes and smiled before he stood up and followed her down the steps.

When they arrived downstairs they found Mrs. Granger in the kitchen flipping through the mail. She turned her head when she heard them walk in, "Oh hi kids. How was your day?"

"Fine," they answered in unison sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Was doing chores that awful?" she kidded, smiling.

"No, not for me," he answered thinking back at when Hermione was cleaning the pool.

Hermione glared at if as if to say shut up, "We finished around noon and then Matt came over," she stated.

"Oh really how is he doing?"

"He's good, he told me about how he stopped by the day after I came back from school."

Miranda just sighed heavily and began, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you honey it's just you seemed kind of upset and I didn't think you wanted to talk to anyone right away," she apologized. "And I guess I forgot to tell you he came."

"Oh," Hermione breathed. "What time is dad going to be home?"

"Probably around 6:00 he has to pick up your aunt and uncle," she answered her daughter not taking her eyes off the letter she was reading. She set the letter down then looked at the letter under it and set it on the table in front of Hermione.

"What's this?" she asked. Raising one eyebrow as she picked it up and held it in front of her face.

Miranda shrugged and started to prepare dinner. Hermione read the address and saw that it was from her grandma and opened it. Harry watched Hermione's eyes scan the letter he thought about the letter in his pocket from Ron. _I better give that to her later so I can comfort her with out her mum grinning at us, _he decided in his mind.

"Gran Gran wants me to come visit her before I go back to school," Hermione announced after reading the letter.

"Really do you want to go?" Miranda asked not turning away from the stove top.

"Of course I want to go I mean the last time I saw her was last Christmas, but what about Harry," Hermione faced Harry.

"If Harry wants he can just stay here until you return," Miranda suggested.

"Yeah Hermione I wouldn't mind at all," Harry added with a reassuring smile that made Hermione melt.

Hermione's face was showing that she was giving it a lot of thought. After thinking it through she answered, "Alright," she sighed.

"When does she want you over?" Miranda asked.

"She wants me to call her," Hermione answered, skimming the letter once more. Hermione stood up and signaled for Harry to follow her so Harry did he followed her into her room. Harry left the door open slightly and then turned to Hermione.

"Harry are you sure about me…" Harry cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips and smiled.

"Of course I am sure. Why is something wrong?" he asked, Hermione shook her head.

They sat there silent for awhile, "Ron wrote back," he said breaking the silence. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She unfolded it and began to read it; Harry waited nervously uncertain how she would react. "That jack ass!" she shouted standing up angrily, Harry stood up and stood beside her. "How dare he call me Herms he knows I hate it!" she shouted, Harry pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her lower back and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok Mione," he said soothingly.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Harry am I that annoying?"

"No no of course your not," he assured her kissing her head once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Granger walked up the stairs to check on Harry and Hermione. When she saw them through the space in between the door and door frame on the side. She grinned, _I knew it,_ she thought. Miranda decided to give them their privacy, so she walked back downstairs. As she passed the front window she glanced out it and saw Mr. Granger's car in the driveway and 4 people getting out of the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry it took so darn long but like I said the first time I typed it I had it all done and it just disappeared I think my brother had something to do with it hmm??? Oh well chapter 8 will be up by Saturday hopefully. Please Review!!!

-Jenn


	8. Really?

A/N Hey everybody! My week has been crazy with school, my two soccer teams, and my best friend's party. Well I have some ideas for some one shots and some song fics so look out for those in a couple of weeks. Oh and I might be changing the name of this fic but I am not 100 sure yet we will just have to see. And I finally got a beta thank god! A special thanks to Radcliffe'sgirl4ever for being my beta!

Enjoy!

-Jenn

Chapter 8: Really?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry held Hermione until she looked up at him again and said, "Harry I'm sorry," she apologized.

He just looked at her confused, "Sorry for what?" he asked.

Hermione walked away from him and sat on her bed Harry followed her, "For nagging you and Ron so much," Harry opened his mouth to argue but Hermione shook her head and continued, "Harry I know I annoy you and Ron quite a bit by nagging you about your homework and I'm sorry," she confessed.

"Are you kidding without your nagging, Ron and I would still be back in second year," he said reassuringly, laughing. He was right without Hermione, Ron and Harry would be lost well not so much Harry but Ron who knows if he would even have made past first year.

Hermione smiled, "You are so sweet," she told him her hand cupping his cheek.

"Not as sweet as you," he told her taking her hand of his cheek and holding it. Harry leaned in to kiss her but when their lips almost met she pushed his face away with her hand. With a confused look he asked, "What's wrong?"

Standing up she whispered in his ear, "My mum's home," then she helped him stand up. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I forgive you but can I at least have a hug?" he asked with a puppy dog face. Hermione glanced at the door and then looked at him.

She hugged him and smiled now glad he asked to hug her. As she hugged him she saw the car in the driveway and was about to pull away when they heard a voice from the doorway, "This is a Kodak moment." Hermione turned around and found a teenage girl, with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes like Hermione's.

Both girls squealed and hugged each other jumping up and down. When they pulled apart Hermione asked, "Nikki when did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago, but your mum prevented me from getting up here sooner by hugging me for so damn long," Nikki answered. "She usually doesn't do that she said something about you and someone named Harry. So she told me to wait."

Uh oh! Hermione thought with a shocked expression on her face. Nikki began to wave her hand in front of Hermione's face, "Hello earth to Hermione."

"Huh what?"

"You kind of zoned out," Nikki explained, she set her eyes on Harry and said, "This must be Harry the guy you fanc…. I mean your friend from Hogwarts," Hermione would usually glare at her when she would let something almost slip out of her mouth but this time she didn't really care since Harry already knew.

Harry stuck his hand out to shake her hand and introduced himself, "Hi I'm Harry," Nikki hugged him instead of shaking his hand.

When she pulled back and smiled she said, "Mione has told me so much about you. She never shuts up about you." Hermione's face turned pink and she looked down at her feet.

"Nikki!" they heard a voice call from downstairs.

"Be right back," she told them walking out of the room.

Harry glanced at Hermione who was still looking down at her feet. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind. The hug did exactly what he was aiming for it made her smile. Anytime he was near she got butterflies in her stomach not because she was nervous. She didn't know why it happened; for once in her life Hermione Granger didn't have an answer.

"Harry! Hermione!" they heard Mr. Granger call from the stairs.

Hermione groaned and then walked to the door way. She looked back at Harry and smiled, "Come on." Harry followed her out the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen they were still holding hands, all eyes were on their entangled hands. Harry and Hermione realized this and pulled their hand back toward them, blushing.

Jane and Miranda turned away to hide their grinning. "I told you," Miranda whispered to Jane. After they got control of their grinning they turned around to find everyone sitting at the table. Harry and Hermione were still a little pink, Nikki was starring into space, and Greg and Rob were deep in conversation. Miranda served the food and took a seat next to Greg, her daughter sat across from her. Hermione starred down at her plate steeling a glance at Harry every so often who was listening to Greg and Rob's conversation about football. (A/N that means soccer just so you know) Miranda noticed the glances Harry would give Hermione, at one point Hermione met her mother's gaze.

Everyone noticed there gaze at each other, "Is there something I should know?" Greg asked Hermione and Miranda. Harry kept his eyes on Hermione waiting for her answer.

"No daddy," answered Hermione taking her gaze of her mother and putting it on her father.

"Are you sure honey?" he asked Hermione, worriedly.

"Yeah, may I be excused?" she asked, he nodded.

Hermione left and went up to her room Greg turned toward Harry who was starring at the doorway where Hermione just walked out of as if he was hoping she would come back, "Why don't you go make sure she is alright," Harry nodded and then stood up and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of them just ate dinner quietly when Nikki finished she was asked to leave the room and not to disturb Harry and Hermione. The four adults sat at the kitchen table now.

"Is there something going on with you and Hermione, Miranda?" Jane asked.

"No, that was just Hermione being a teenager," she answered, calmly.

"Miranda believes Harry and Hermione are dating or fancy one another," Greg stated.

"I believe that too. I mean the way she speaks of him and tonight when they were holding hands," Jane said excitedly.

"You should have seen them earlier tonight when…"

"Have you been spying on them?" asked Greg.

"Well yes but only because I want to.…"

"Hermione will tell us when she is ready and she's not going to tell us if you keep smothering her," he told her.

"He's right Mandy," Rob told her.

"Maybe if we leave it alone for awhile she will tell us ok," Miranda nodded in agreement.

"So aren't you worried about them being home alone if they are together?" Rob asked setting his fork down and picking up his napkin.

Greg had that look Hermione got when she was deep in thought, "Not really I trust both of them, and if I had a choice on Hermione's boyfriend I would pick Harry. He is very respectful and polite young man and he really cares about Hermione." the other three nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry knocked on Hermione's door and heard Hermione shout, "Go away!"

Harry disobeyed her and walked in anyway, he found Hermione sitting with her knees to her chest and her head on top of them. Harry shut the door and sat next to Hermione, "I thought I said…" she started to shout but then she saw it was Harry, "Oh Harry it's you," she said laying her head on his shoulder, Harry put his arm on her lower back.

"Mione don't cry please don't cry," he cooed trying to calm her.

"I can't why does she do that it's like she lives to annoy me," she sobbed tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know much about parents but I don't think she is trying to annoy you," he honestly told her.

She lifted her head Harry brought his hand up her face and wiped her tears from her eyes with his thumb, "I know," she admitted and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Come here," he said lying down on her bed opening his arms.

Without hesitation she laid on top of him and wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his chest. He rubbed her lower back with his hand until her breathing became calm. Harry turned his head to see Hermione's face her eyes were closed he whispered her name she didn't respond he concluded that she was asleep. His eyes suddenly felt heavy, he decided he would take a nap too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the living room the four adults and Nikki sat on the couch watching TV.

"They've been up there an awfully long time," Nikki blurted out, petting Crookshanks absentmindedly on her lap.

"Hermione did seem pretty upset," Jane added looking over at her daughter.

"Or maybe they are snogging like mad up there," Nikki suggested with a smirk.

Jane shot Nikki and angry glare. Nikki knew now to shut her mouth, "I'll go check on them," Miranda said standing up and walking towards the stairs. Greg shot her a warning glare, "I will knock first and I will apologize for earlier," she added quickly.

Miranda walked up the stairs and knocked on Hermione's door when there was no response she opened the door slowly and found Hermione asleep on Harry's chest and Harry asleep too. She smiled with a silent awe she picked up the blanket at the end of the bed and covered them with it. Miranda turned the light out, and left the door ajar.

When she walked down the stairs smiling everyone starred at her wondering why she was so happy. "How did it go I didn't hear any yelling?" Greg asked pulling Miranda from her thoughts.

"Well I found out why they have been up there for so long," a grin spread across her face.

"Are they snogging?" Nikki asked eagerly. Jane gave her another glare.

Miranda just shook her head, "Hermione is asleep on his chest and Harry is asleep as well," she answered still smiling.

"Awe," Jane and Nikki breathed out.

"It was so cute," Miranda said, "but we can't let her know we know," she added not wanting Hermione angry at her anymore.

They all nodded in agreement. Then Nikki asked, "Where am I sleeping tonight?" she asked her aunt and uncle.

Greg and Miranda looked at each other, "You were going to sleep in Hermione's room," Miranda stated."

"She still can, she will just have to be really quiet," Greg told his wife.

Nikki stood up and announced, "I'm off to bed." She changed clothes in the bathroom and got in the sleeping bag Hermione had put out earlier that day. Hermione stirred a bit when Nikki unzipped the sleeping bag side but other than that she didn't bother them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione woke up wondering why she could smell Harry as if he was right next to her. Then she realized that she was laying on top of Harry, _We must of fell asleep together,_ she concluded, looking at her clothes and seeing that her and Harry were wearing the clothes they wore the previous day. The memories of the previous night flooded her head; she remembered how angry she was with her mother.

But when she glanced up at Harry's face she became calm and smiled. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand it was 8:11 am. _We better get up, _she thought. She began to blow in Harry's ear in hope to wake him up. "Harry baby we need to get up," she said shaking him slightly, she leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "Hey what time is it?" he asked, sleepily.

"Almost a quarter past 8," she answered getting off of him and walking over to her dresser.

He groaned and rolled over on his stomach, Hermione saw this and giggled as she walked into her bathroom to take a shower. While Hermione took a shower Harry got up, dressed in tan shorts and a blue t-shirt, and combed his hair. Fifteen minutes later Hermione stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and her hair up in a pony tail.

The couple walked downstairs, into the kitchen to find everyone dressed and waiting for breakfast. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other, "Good morning honey, how did you sleep?" her father asked not taking his eyes off of the newspaper.

She glanced at her mum who was trying to hide her grin, _Oh crud they know,_ Hermione thought. "Good morning, I…I slept well," she struggled out the words slightly embarrassed. Harry noticed this and put his hand on her leg to comfort her but she pushed it off.

"I bet you did," Nikki said smirking; this didn't make Hermione feel anymore comfortable.

Trying to change the subject Hermione asked, "What time is everyone supposed to be here for the barbeque?"

"1:00," Miranda answered, not facing Hermione because her grinning wasn't under control just yet. "Feed Crookshanks," she ordered.

"Ok," Hermione sighed. She stood up and put food in Crookshanks bowl.

Hermione sat back down, Miranda served breakfast and they all ate. Harry and Hermione sat there silently until Hermione whispered in his ear, "We need to talk," Harry didn't know what to think was Hermione going to break up with him? Harry and Hermione finished and excused themselves from the table. They headed upstairs to Hermione's room to talk.

Harry shut the door behind him and turned to Hermione, "You wanted to talk," he said his voice showing nervousness.

Hermione nodded and said, "Harry I think we should tell my parents about us," her voice showed that she was a bit nervous to bring the subject up.

"Are you sure?" he asked, she nodded. "Ok when do you want to tell them?"

Hermione's face showed serious thought, "How about today?" Harry nodded and walked closer to her. When he got close enough she leaned into him and laid her head on his chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours pasted and soon the whole Granger family was there. They all greeted Hermione as soon as they could since they haven't seen her since last Christmas. Hermione greeted them with a smile and a hug. She introduced Harry to everybody as her friend, but Miranda introduced them as her boyfriend when ever they would ask.

Harry, Hermione, and all of Hermione's cousins went swimming until it was time for dinner. During dinner Hermione and Nikki sat next to one another and caught up. Harry tried to sit by them but there wasn't any room so he sat by Greg.

"So what is going on between you and Harry?" Nikki asked only loud enough for her and Hermione to hear.

"Nothing," Hermione answered, keeping a straight face on.

Nikki knew she was lying, "Come on you can tell me," she told her.

"There is nothing going on between us," Hermione replied.

"Come on Hermione you know you can't lie to me," Nikki said lightly nudging her with her arm in the side.

Hermione was silent for awhile deciding whether or not to tell Nikki or not, "Fine I will tell you," she replied. "We are together," Hermione admitted smiling slightly.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed happily, "Why didn't you tell your parents yet?" she asked.

"Because I thought if they knew my dad would make Harry leave and make him go back to the Dursley's," she honestly replied. She didn't want Harry have to go back there even if it meant lying to her parents.

"Honestly you dad said that if he had a choice in who your boyfriend is he would choose Harry," Nikki informed her. Hermione just looked at her shocked the food on her fork fell off.

"How did you find that out?" Hermione asked.

"Last night while you and Harry were upstairs they were talking about it," she explained.

"Really?" Hermione asked, Nikki nodded, "They talked about that with you there knowing you would tell me?" she questioned her.

Nikki shook her head no, "I eavesdropped," she explained proudly.

"Well that's a relief, Harry and I planned on telling them sometime tonight," Hermione told Nikki.

"Who did we plan telling what?" Harry asked as he walked by and sat down where one of Hermione's cousin was just sitting.

"Telling my parents about us," she answered giving him a small smile.

"What about us?" he asked, knowing full well what Hermione was talking about.

Hermione was confused for a second then realized why he said that, "Nikki already knows," she said with a hint of laughter.

"Oh, when did you tell her?" he asked.

"Just now," Nikki replied for Hermione.

"When did you tell who what?" a voice said from behind them. They turned around to find Miranda standing behind them looking at them suspiciously.

"Um… Uh…" Hermione struggled for a lie. _Harry and I are together,_ _no I can't tell her that yet, _Hermione thought. Harry nudged her slightly in the side and gave a small nod. "Now?" she whispered only loud enough for him to hear, he nodded. "Um ok, mum can we talk to you and dad for a moment?" Miranda nodded excitedly.

Miranda took off looking for Greg, _She's finally going to tell us, _she thought excitedly. She spotted Greg and walked to him, quickly. "Greg!" she called as she got closer.

"What's the matter honey?" he asked, worriedly as she reached him.

"It's Hermione," she answered trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong with Hermione is she ok?" he asked even more worried.

"No, nothing wrong nothing wrong at all," she replied a smile on her face. "Harry and Hermione want to tell us something," she told him leading him inside the house.

They found Harry and Hermione waiting for them upstairs in the office. Harry and Hermione were looking rather nervous while Greg was unsure on how he would feel about his daughter dating and Miranda who was trying to hold back her grin, Hermione was too lost in her own thoughts to notice this.

Everybody sat down, "You wanted to speak to us," Greg said calmly.

"Yes, we did well we still do," Hermione struggled, Harry but and on her back to calm her down. "Mum dad," she addressed, _here it comes, _Miranda thought. "Harry and I are… are…"

"Are what honey?" Greg asked.

Thinking it through one more time Hermione finally replied, "Dating," she whispered as if afraid they would yell at her.

"Really Hermione……" Greg started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry I kind of gave you cliff hanger, oh well new chapter will be up soon. Please review!!!! Oh and check out my new song fic it's call Where does it Hurt?

- Jenn


	9. Never saw that coming

A/N Hey it's Jenn again! So how's it going? Hope you liked my last chapter even though I left you on a cliffhanger. By the way I am sorry about that but I couldn't resist (Evil grin!). Ok back to the point here is the next chapter.

Enjoy!

-Jenn

Chapter 9: Never saw that coming

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody sat down, "You wanted to speak to us," Greg said calmly.

"Yes, we did well we still do," Hermione struggled; Harry put a hand on her back to calm her down. "Mum dad," she addressed, _here it comes, _Miranda thought. "Harry and I are… are…"

"Are what honey?" Greg asked.

Thinking it through one more time Hermione finally replied, "Dating," she whispered as if afraid they would yell at her.

"Really Hermione……" Greg started. "I don't know what to say," he told her, he glared at Harry for a second who was enveloped in a hug by Miranda. "Miranda let him breathe," Greg laughed. She let go of Harry and enveloped Hermione in a hug Greg just looked at Harry.

Miranda and Hermione pulled apart and watched the two of them.

He pointed his finger in front of Harry's face and said, "If you hurt her I'll hurt you," he warned, Harry didn't know what to think.

"Don't worry Sir I..I won't," Harry choked out.

"He didn't mean it Harry," Hermione reassured him, stepping closer to him. Hermione took his hand in hers and dragged him into her room. She shut the door; she flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

When they pulled back Harry asked, "What was that for?" a grin on his face.

Hermione just smiled, "I don't know I'm happy," she told him then kissing him softly on the lips.

"Good," Harry said smiling back at her; Hermione returned the smile at him.

"We should probably get back down stairs before they think we are doing something inappropriate up here," she said with a grin that made Harry melt inside. Harry nodded and Hermione led him by the hand back downstairs. They reached downstairs; everyone's eyes went to the bottom of the stairs where Harry and Hermione stood. Hermione let it go and just led Harry by the hand out of the room and outside to the front yard.

Harry sat down on the porch swing and Hermione sat next to him. "I guess us being together isn't a secret anymore," Harry exclaimed.

"Guess not," Hermione replied, laying her head on his shoulder Harry put his arm around her. She lifted her head, "It was never really a secret was it?" she stated causing the thoughtful expression on Harry's face.

"Hermione Granger is right again," He laughed causing Hermione to laugh too. Their laughter stopped as their faces got closer. When there lips nearly met someone interrupted them.

"Sorry sorry my bad!" Nikki apologized turning her head. Harry and Hermione blushed lightly.

"It's fine Nikki," Hermione said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Nikki turned around, "What did you want Nikki?" Hermione asked now seeing the phone in her hand.

"Your grandma is on the phone," she answered handing the phone to Hermione and then walking back inside.

Hermione put the phone up to her ear, "Hello… Really?…. Is she ok?…. Maybe Christmas then… Ok I love you too, bye." Hermione put the phone down and looked at Harry. "Well looks like I'm not going to my grandmum's house this summer," she announced.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Her friend is in the hospital and she wanted to be there for her," Hermione explained to Harry.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Yeah me too, I really did want to see her this summer since I don't see her that often because of school and all. It's ok really I will probably visit her this Christmas," she told him.

"Hermione.." Harry began, "does your family know about you being a witch?" Harry asked, this was a question he has been meaning to ask her for awhile it just slipped his mind with everything that has been going on lately.

"Nikki and her mum and dad know, but that's just about it except for my parents. The rest of my family think I go to an everyday boarding school," Hermione explained.

"Don't you feel like your lying to them?"

Hermione had that thoughtful expression on her face, "Not really I mean I'm not really lying to them. I'm just not telling them the whole truth," she told him.

"Oh," Harry breathed out. "What about Matt?" he asked.

"What about him Harry?" she asked not knowing where he was going with this.

"Does he know that you're a witch?" Harry asked her.

Hermione started to giggle, "Of course he knows. How do you think he knew about Dumbledore? He was there when I got my letter and he was there when my powers started to show," she answered getting control of her giggles.

"Oh. You know you never told me when and how your powers started to show."

"Well you never asked," she told him, jokingly. "If you must know I was eight years old. I was at school on the playground when Amber and Ashley began to make fun of my hair and they took my book out of my hands and threw it on the ground then stomped on it. I got terribly angry with them and well let's just say it wasn't pretty. At least they weren't," she laughed at the last part. Harry couldn't believe that Hermione had never told him this he couldn't see why she wouldn't.

He could see why she wouldn't tell Ron. He looked at her and smiled, "Little innocent Hermione isn't so innocent," he joked, chuckling.

"Just shows how much you don't know about me," she told him with a grin.

"Yeah I guess but I would like to know what I don't know about you," he told her.

"Really?" she questioned him. "I'll tell you," she told him with a slight grin almost a smirk.

"You will?" he asked wondering why she was grinning.

"Yeah if you can catch me!" she called as she stood up and started to run away from him. Harry laughed and started to chase her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Nikki and her parents got on their flight back to Ohio. On Tuesday Harry and Hermione decided they would go to the park. When they reached the park they walked around hand in hand.

As they walked Hermione was deep in thought about what that feeling was in her stomach every time Harry was near. Or when he wasn't she had that urge to go and find him. It was like there were butterflies in her stomach like when you're nervous. But she wasn't nervous, she was far from nervous around Harry. It seemed like when he was gone he was all she could think about. Even if he was just a room away she would miss him.

she would think when she would pause thinking about him. _Why do I want him near all the time? _she questioned herself. _I wonder if Harry has that feeling too, _Hermione wondered. 

She heard Harry groan, "Harry what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Hermione turned to face what he was looking at she gasped. They saw Dudley with two girls beside him. Dudley had one arm on each girl. When they looked closer they realized the two girls were Amber and Ashley.

"No way," Hermione exclaimed her mouth open starring and blinking not believing what she was seeing. One of them turned their head to see Harry and Hermione starring at them, Dudley, Amber, Ashley, and Dudley's gang of three walked over to Harry and Hermione.

"Hey Potter," Dudley snarled.

"You know him?" Ashley asked Dudley, Dudley nodded.

"Hey Granger," Amber greeted not too happily.

"What brings you here Dudley? Showing your girlfriends how you beat ten year olds up?" Harry said not taking his glare off Dudley. Dudley took his arms off of the girl's shoulders and clenched his fists. After seeing the surprised looks on Amber and Ashley's faces Harry asked, "What you didn't tell your friends here that you're nothing more than a bully?"

He clenched his fists tighter, "You better shut it Potter!" he growled, Amber and Ashley just starred at the both of them. Hermione just looked from Harry to Dudley not sure what to do she kept hold of Harry's arm.

"What are you going to do Dudley? Beat me up," Harry said.

"I'll show you what I will do," Dudley said behind clenched teeth. Dudley picked Harry up by his shirt. Harry kicked in the stomach and Dudley dropped him immediately to grasp his middle. Dudley let go of his stomach, he punched Harry in the eye and Hermione screamed.

"Stop!" she screamed, knowing that Dudley would kill Harry especially because it was four against one.

Hermione stepped in between the two boys, "Hermione move," Harry told her not wanting her to get hit. He was unsure whether or not Dudley would hit a girl.

"Be a good girl and move out of the way. Potter obviously wants to die," Dudley said with a smirk on his face.

"No," Hermione moved closer to Harry also unsure if Dudley would hit her.

"Fine then I will have to move you myself," he said before shoving Hermione out of the way. Hermione fell to the ground and Harry lost control and punched Dudley in the face causing him to grab his face and stumbling to the ground.

Harry stood over him and pointed his finger in his face, "Never touch my girlfriend again or you will drop dead to the ground so fast you would think its magic," Harry smirked at the word magic. Dudley got to his feet and ran away so fast you would think he just saw a ghost that or he was nuts.

Harry rushed over to Hermione who was still on the ground. He offered her his hand and helped her up. "Hermione I'm sorry are you ok-"

"Harry," Hermione started.

"Hermione listen I should of let it go-"

"Harry!" she shouted trying to stop him from talking. He stopped talking and looked up at her Hermione grinned. Unsure of why she was grinned he grinned back.

"What?"

"You stood up for me," she said smiling brightly.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Well no one has ever done that for me," she explained, "thank you."

"Any time."

"Good to know," she looked at his eye and saw a bruise under it. "Harry we should get you some ice for that," she told him pointing at his eye.

He reached up and touched his eye, "That sounds good,"

They entangled their hands and walked back to Hermione's house. Hermione put some ice in a bag and wrapped it in a towel. She handed it to him; Harry put it on his eye. Harry looked at her sitting next to him she was fiddling with her fingers.

"Hermione," Harry said softly. Hermione lifted her head and looked at him, "Were…were you picked on when you went to muggle school?" he asked, Hermione nodded.

"Isn't everybody. I mean every kid gets picked on sometime right?" she answered.

"Yeah it's just," Harry trailed off. "Were you picked on a lot?" he asked her.

"If a lot is just about every day then yes I was," she answered quietly looking back down at her fingers.

"I'm sorry that happened to you I know what that's like," he told her.

She looked back up at him, "Don't be," she told him with a weak smile. She saw the worried expression on Harry's face and said, "Harry it was just the popular girls at my school making fun of my hair, clothes, and obsession with books. All girls go through it sometime."

"Ok," Harry replied.

"Now let me see you injury Mr. Potter," she said lifting his hand off of the bruise. She examined it, "You know I think I know something that will make it better."

"What?"

"This," she leaned forward and kissed where the bruise was. When she pulled back she smiled, "All better," she asked.

"Not quite," he said before pushing Hermione so she was lying flat on the couch. Harry set himself on top of her and kissed her full on the mouth. "Now it's all better."

"I'm not to sure," she said before pulling him back down to kiss her again. The phone began to ring Hermione groaned into the kiss and slid from under Harry to answer it.

"Hello," Hermione greeted. "Oh hi Matt… Tonight nothing why?… Hold on let me ask Harry…" she covered the bottom of the phone with her hand and asked Harry, "Do you want to go to dinner and a movie with Matt and his girlfriend?"

"Sure," Harry answered.

Hermione uncovered the phone and put it back up to her ear, "He said yes… When and where do you want to meet?…Ok see you then bye." She hung up the phone and sat on the couch next to Harry.

"When and where are we meeting?" he asked.

"At 7 in front of the movie theater," she told him. Harry looked at his watch it read 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

"That gives us about four hours to ourselves. What do you want to do?"

"This," she said leaning in and kissing him. Harry laid back and Hermione fell on top of him. They figured out what they were going to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Ok to start no they did not go too far they just snogged. And next chapter will be up soon! Please review it means so much to me!!!

Jenn


	10. Do you love him?

A/N Hey! Ok I think there is about three or four chapters left for this one. Then I will work on the sequel or maybe I will take a break from this one to start Gryffindor High, but I am not sure yet we will have to see. Ok so in the last chapter Harry and Hermione agreed to a double date type thing with Matt and his girlfriend.

One more thing SwishAndFlick31 did **NOT** steal anyone's story and or idea for a story.

Chapter 10: Do you love him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their snog session ended because of Mrs. Granger pulling in the drive way around six o'clock. When Mrs. Granger walked in she found Harry and Hermione reading their potions book trying to act natural. Miranda laughed to her self; _she thinks I'm stupid, _Miranda thought.

Looking up from the book, "Hi mum," Hermione greeted her with a shy smile.

"Hi honey what have you two been up to?" she asked and then noticed the bruise on Harry's face, "Harry what happened?"

"We went to the park and we ran into Harry's cousin," Hermione answered for him.

"What caused him to do this?"

Hermione looked at Harry unsure what to say, "Dudley and I have never gotten along. It's ok Mrs. Granger, it doesn't hurt too badly," Harry answered, slightly smiling.

"Ok dear," Miranda responded walking into the kitchen. Hermione followed her into the kitchen leaving Harry on the couch.

"Hey mum, do you mind if Harry and I go out tonight?"

"Like a date?" Miranda asked, grinning.

"Mum," Hermione groaned.

"What time?"

"Seven," Hermione answered.

"Ok home by eleven."

Hermione nodded and left the room and found that Harry wasn't on the couch anymore. She began to search for him. _Where did he go, _she questioned internally. Hermione checked her room and she felt something grab her from behind and they covered her mouth. She tried to scream but it was muffled.

"Shh it's just me," a voice whispered in her ear. _Harry, _she thought.

He let her go and she turned to face him breathing heavily, "Harry James Potter if you ever do that again I will hex you so far into the next century you won't be able to find your way back!" she nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry," he said hanging his head.

"It's ok, just don't do it again."

Lifting his head smiling he asked, "So what were you and your mum talking about?"

"I asked her if it's ok if we go out tonight," Hermione replied.

"What did she say?"

"Yes, but we have to be home by eleven," Hermione answered walking over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. "Ok you need to get out I have to take a shower and get dressed. I will meet you in here in about twenty minutes."

Turning around and heading toward the guest room where his stuff was Harry decided he would change clothes too. Twenty minutes later Harry was showered, clothed in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, and he combed his hair.

Harry knocked on Hermione's door and heard, "Come in!"

Harry walked in and found Hermione half way under her bed. "Um Mione what are you doing?"

Her head popped out from under the bed, "Looking for my other black flip-flop," she answered turning her attention back on finding the shoe.

Harry laughed internally Hermione wasn't one to loose a shoe or anything else. "Why don't you just use _Accio_?"

Hermione's head popped out from under the bed with a face that just said why didn't I think of that, "Can you hand me my wand," she said pointing at her dresser. Harry handed her, her wand and she said _Accio. _The black flip-flop came flying out of her closet and hit Hermione in the head.

"Ow," Hermione breathed out rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?" Harry laughed, helping her up off the floor. He picked up her shoe, picked her up and sat her on her bed, and put her shoe on her foot.

"I could have done that myself."

"I know but I thought I would help you out," Harry told her smiling. "Oh and next time you summon something make sure you are prepared for it to come flying towards you. That or summon something soft," Harry laughed receiving a smack on the arm. Harry just gave her a smile and put his arm out. Hermione accepted it and smiled too.

That feeling Hermione got in her stomach was back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the theater five minutes early since Mrs. Granger gave them a ride. Matt and a girl with red hair stood at the door waiting for them. Harry and Hermione walked over to them hand in hand. Hermione hugged the both of them and Harry shook Matt's hand.

"Harry what happened to your face?" Matt asked.

"Hermione hit me," Harry replied.

"Hermione are you being abusive," Matt said jokingly.

"No, Harry's lying I didn't hit him," Hermione said smacking Harry on the arm.

"Ok come on let's go pick a movie out," Matt interrupted.

The four of them walked into the movie theater and stood in line. "What do you want to see?" Matt asked.

Harry turned to Hermione and the red head, "Ladies?"

"Um how about Disturbia?" Hermione suggested the other three nodded in agreement. After getting their tickets they took their seats in the theater. Matt and his girlfriend sat next to each other. Next to Matt were Hermione and then Harry, Hermione entangled her hand with his.

In the middle of the movie Harry saw Matt stretch his arm and put it around his girlfriend Harry did the same and put his arm around Hermione. Smiling Hermione kept facing the screen so Harry didn't see her smile.

At the end the four of them headed for dinner at a restaurant: when they walked in to find only couples in there. They sat in a booth Harry and Hermione sat next to each other which left Matt and his girlfriend sitting opposite of them.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Hermione asked.

"Sarah and I have been dating for about three months," Matt answered. "How about you two?"

"About a month," Hermione replied looking over at Harry and smiling.

The waitress walked up, "May I take your order?"

"Four burgers and fries please," Matt answered.

"And what would you like to drink?"

"Four cokes," Matt answered.

They chatted for a while until Hermione and Sarah left to go to the bathroom.

"He is a mega hottie," Sarah exclaimed when they reached the bathroom.

"I know but it's his personality that matters," Hermione told her.

"Oh come on Hermione you know he's hot."

"Ok ok I do," Hermione admitted smiling.

"So how did you two get together?"

"Well," Hermione began, "we were downstairs one night talking and he admitted that he liked me more than a friend and we kissed."

"Do you love him?" Sarah asked. Before Hermione could answer a stranger walked in and they decided it was best they would discuss that later.

When the ladies reached the table their food was there and the boys were chatting about football. They took their seats and began to eat, they talked about their summers. After eating Matt drove Harry and Hermione home.

Harry and Hermione walked inside, gave each other a good night kiss, and went to their separate rooms to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Hermione was woken by a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder. Hermione had never really fancied thunder storms, when she was at school stay up in the common room until it was over. Or when she was at home she would go downstairs and wait for it to end and usually fall asleep awaiting it to end.

But this time she was going to where she felt the safest. She got out of her bed and walked out of her room. She opened the door next to hers and found that Harry was struggling to sleep too. Harry was tossing and turning Hermione walked over to his bedside and whispered, "Harry," she called.

Harry opened his eyes and sat up to find Hermione next to him, "What's wrong babe?" he asked worriedly.

"Harry I don't like thunderstorms and I was wondering if I could…"

Harry scooted over and held up the covers to welcome her in. "Sure." Hermione climbed in and Harry wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head lightly.

He waited for Hermione to fall asleep before he tried to sleep. After Hermione fell asleep Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Greg and Miranda woke up late and did not see Harry and Hermione. When they did wake up they got a phone call from work to inform them that they had to go on a business trip.

"What?" Hermione responded after they told her.

"We're sorry honey but we will be back before you go back off to school," Greg said.

"And we will probably won't be gone for more than a week," Miranda added. "And you and Harry get the house to yourself."

"Yeah and there will be no hanky panky," Greg added.

"Oh come on Harry and I are more responsible then that. We wouldn't…"

"We're not saying we don't trust we are just saying be responsible."

"We will," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Hermione sat on her parent's bed watching her mum pack for the trip. Miranda looked and saw that Hermione seemed lost in thought, "Honey is something wrong?"

"No… Well yes.. But…Oh I dunno," she said burring her face in her hands.

"What is it?"

"It's not that something is wrong it's just.. well. It's hard to explain."

"Try," Miranda simply said.

"Mum can I ask you something?" Hermione asked.

"You just did," Miranda answered.

"Well last night Sarah asked me if I..I loved Harry and..and," Hermione struggled.

"Really?"

"Mum how do you know if you're in love?" Hermione asked. Maybe that's why she had that feeling in her stomach when she thought of Harry or was near him. Hermione had always had the answer but this one she didn't know.

Miranda thought about it for a moment. "Hermione…" was all she could choke out. "Why do you think you are in love?"

"Well anytime Harry is near I get butterflies in my stomach, I can't stop thinking about him, when I am with him I feel safe safer then anywhere else," she explained. "And when he is gone I can't stand being away from him."

"How long?"

"I don't know I lost track."

"It's ok did you try telling Harry how you feel?"

"No, I wasn't sure how I felt," she replied.

"So do you think you love him?"

"I don't know. I mean I love him I have always loved him. He has been my best friend since first year. I just don't know if I am in love with him," she explained. "Love is one confusing subject," Hermione sighed.

"You'll figure it out just give it time you have only been dating for a couple of weeks," Miranda assured her, hugging her.

"Mum."

"Yes honey."

"You know we have been dating for a month or more right?"

Miranda just pulled back and smiled. Hermione stood up and was about to walk out of the room but she stopped at the door-way. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry it took so long and that it is so short but I have had soccer almost five days this week. And my best friend's party was Friday and well I was just being lazy this week. Well I have decided on two more chapters for this story and then I will start the sequel or Gryffindor High. Well please REVIEW it makes my day really it does. Until next time!

-Jenn

P.S. I have changed my name it was HPNerdsUnited but now it is 

HarryAndHermioneForever93.


	11. Unexpected

A/N Hey everyone! My week has been crazy once again with soccer, school, and typical everyday teenage girl stuff. Anyway this is the chapter before the last, then I will probably start the sequel Harry Potter and the Destruction of the Dark Lord. I know the name is kind of cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else. Well enjoy chapter 11!

-Jenn

Chapter 11: Unexpected

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the day came for Miranda and Greg to leave Hermione was still unsure of how she felt. Her mum was right she will figure it out eventually but for now it was time to say good bye to them as they left for their trip.

"The emergency numbers are beside the phone along with our cell phone numbers if you need anything just call," Miranda told them while grabbing her suitcase.

"Yes mum we know," Hermione groaned. "Now hurry up or you will miss your flight."

"Ok but not with out a hug," Miranda said dropping her suitcase and hugging Harry.

After Harry she hugged Hermione and whispered, "Did you figure it out?" Hermione shook her head no, "You will," she assured her.

"Promise," Hermione asked.

"You're very bright; you will figure it out promise." And with that she let go of Hermione and Greg hugged Hermione. After Greg let go of Hermione they walked out the door. Hermione watched them leave from the window: when they're car was out of sight she still watched out the window thinking.

Harry just starred at her unsure what to do or say. "Mione are you alright you seem kind of down?"

She looked away from the window and looked at him, "No I'm fine I just need to lie down."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm just tired ok."

Harry just nodded and watched her walk up the stairs and waited to hear her door shut. When he heard it shut he sat down and decided to write to Ron and send it when the weather clears up.

After twenty minutes Harry was satisfied with his letter and he put it in an envelope. He sealed it shut and set it on the coffee table in the living room. Harry decided he would check on Hermione and make sure she was alright. As he was walking over to the stairs the doorbell rang. Harry opened the door to find Lupin currently drying himself with some charms.

"You know I don't know why muggles walk everywhere," he muttered.

"Hey Lupin would you like to come in?" Lupin nodded and Harry moved aside.

"Thank you Harry. Where is Hermione?"

"She is upstairs in her room."

"Were you two snogging again?" Lupin asked with a smirk.

"Tonks told you. And no we weren't: she wanted to lie down earlier. And I was about to check on her before you came," he told him. "So what brings you here Lupin?"

"I came to check on you and to give you this," he held out and envelope that said _Harry _on it.

Harry took it in his hands and asked, "Who is it from?"

"It's from your mother Harry. She asked me to give it to you if she well...you know before she could give it to you," he told Harry, his voice low and filled with sorrow. "She said she wanted you to have it when you were older and of age."

"But I'm not seventeen yet my birthday isn't until next week," Harry said.

"I know but I don't know if I will be seeing you on your birthday. The Order has me on a mission for awhile and I thought I would give you this before I have to leave."

"Oh, really thanks Lupin really it means a lot," Harry said softly.

"I believe there is a letter explaining her reason in case she did pass before she could give it to you," Lupin explained. "Tell Hermione that I said hello and I am sorry I couldn't tell her myself but I have to leave."

And with that Lupin left Harry there starring at the envelope in his hands. He wasn't sure how he should feel. Eventually Harry's legs became too weak for him to stand so he sat on the couch not taking his eyes off the envelope. As he looked at the envelope he noticed how close his mother's handwriting was to his, he smiled. The smile soon faded when sorrow came across his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Hermione's room.

Hermione sat on her bed Indian-style trying to think of a way to figure out if she loves him or not. Then she got an idea, she quickly got a quill and parchment. At the top she wrote _Why I think I love Harry_. A couple of inches down she wrote a number one. Beside the one she wrote _He's sweet._ Next she wrote a two, _I feel safe with him._

Then she wrote a three, _He makes me laugh. _An inch after the three she wrote a four, _I can't stand being away from him. _She wrote a five; _anytime Harry is near I get butterflies in my stomach._

After many more reasons she stopped and hid the list. She felt a bit better although she was still confused. Hermione looked out the window and saw rain, _this weather isn't helping my mood, _she thought. She started to think about the thunderstorm the other night and how she had slept next to Harry, Hermione smiled.

Hermione stood up and headed downstairs to find Harry sitting on the couch starring at and envelope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know how long he starred at the envelope before he looked up and saw Hermione kneeling in front of him calling his name worriedly. "Harry what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything he just waved the letter slightly.

"Harry what's this?"

"Um it's a letter from my mum," he explained. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be like this-"

"I understand Harry, its ok to be sad," she told him embracing him into a hug.

"I guess that makes two of us that are down," he said unsure of what else to say. "Why are you upset today?"

Hermione was caught off guard _Oh I'm trying to figure out whether or not I am in love with you. No can't say that._ "Harry I'm not upset I was just tired."

"Don't lie Hermione I know you are."

"There's nothing wrong," she lied or was she lying. It's not that she was upset she was just confused.

"Just tell me," he said.

"Tell you what I'm not upset," she said raising her voice.

"Come on Hermione I have known you for what almost seven years now. I can practically read you like a book," he said standing up.

"Obviously not!" she lied he was right she just couldn't tell him not yet at least.

"You know what I can't take this right now," he said before walking upstairs and going into the guestroom. He lent up against the door and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. Harry just broke down and began to cry it was all too much. He threw the letter on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night decided he would go downstairs and apologize to Hermione. He couldn't stand having her upset with him it just tore him apart. She was there with him through everything and never gave up on him even when he was wrong. Like in fourth year when Ron left him Hermione stayed. Or the time in the Department of Mysteries.

She was right and he was wrong as usual. He stood up, wiped his eyes, and walked downstairs. He found Hermione sitting on the couch reading and petting Crookshanks absentmindedly. Harry sat next to her. She looked up from her book and their eyes locked.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time. "I was wrong," the said at the same time once again.

They laughed. "Mione I'm sorry I should have believed you," Harry told her.

"I was wrong too I should have told you the truth. Harry I'm just struggling with something internally," she told him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I think I got it figured out," she answered.

"Oh."

After a moment of silence Hermione asked, "Did you open the letter?"

"No, I decided I would open it after I turn seventeen since it was meant to be opened then," Harry answered.

"How did you get the letter anyway?"

"Lupin brought it over while you were upstairs. He said my mum asked him to give it to me if she.." he explained. "Anyway Lupin gave it to me now since he is going to be doing something for the order. And he wasn't sure if he would be back before my birthday."

"Oh," Hermione breathed out. "What do think the letter is about?"

Harry shrugged, "I dunno I didn't know her very well."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said softly closing her book and putting it on the table.

"For what?"

"About everything you have been through. It's not fair then again life isn't fair," she explained cuddling closer to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"Don't be it's not your fault actually you make a lot of the pain go away," he told her his voice only loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said lifting her head up to kiss him. That's when she knew she loved him she loved Harry Potter. Now all she needs to know is if he loves her. Hermione decided she wouldn't bring it up at least not today.

Harry's stomach grumbled, Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "What do you want to have for dinner?"

"Food," he answered in hope to make her laugh.

"Ok what kind of food?" she laughed.

"The kind you eat," he answered plainly.

"Well duh! Really what do you want to eat? I can put a pizza in the oven or I can order one."

"Whatever you want sweetheart," Harry told her. "As long as you are happy I am happy."

"Then it looks like we are ordering," she said standing up and went into the kitchen.

Hermione picked up the phone and began to dial. Then the doorbell rang, "Harry can you get that?"

"Sure," he answered. He opened the door to find Ron and Ginny. Ginny jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Ginny let him breathe," Ron said.

Ginny pulled back and smiled. "Hey Harry!"

"…yeah 1 large pepperoni," Hermione said walking into the living room with the phone to her ear.

"Make that two," Harry told her she looked up and saw why.

"…sorry make that two please," Hermione told the person on the other side of the phone call. "Ok thanks bye."

"Hey Hermione," Ron and Ginny greeted.

"Hi," she said giving a small wave. "What are you two doing here and how did you get here?"

"Well we just got back from Romania yesterday and the Burrow is kind of boring so here we are. Oh and dad fixed the flying car and he flew us here nearly killing us. Harry I think we did a better job driving it back in second year," Ron explained. They all laughed but Ginny stopped and looked at Harry nervously causing all of them to stop and stare.

"Harry can I talk to you for a moment?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded walking towards the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen Harry was the first to speak, "Ginny…"

"No let me talk. Harry I know you were worried about my safety but I'm willing to risk it for our love," Ginny told him.

"Love, when did I say I love you?"

"Well I love you I thought you love me too," she told him.

"I'm sorry Ginny but you thought wrong," Harry told her. "We don't even know each other that well Ginny."

"But you said we broke up because of my safety."

"We did…"

"Then why don't we get back together?" Ginny asked.

Harry didn't know how to tell her so he just said it, "There's someone else."

"WHAT?!?!" Ginny screamed. "Who?"

"That's none of your concern," Harry answered.

"Fine don't ever talk to me ever again!" she yelled before exciting the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the living room.

"So what have you been up to this summer?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought. "Not much really," she answered. 

"Oh, where are your parents?" he asked.

"They went out of town for a week," she answered.

"Oh. You know Hermione we need to talk," Ron said.

"I know," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione I'm sorry but I don't like you more than a friend," Ron told her. "I did have a crush on you but then I saw the way you looked at Harry."

Hermione was surprised, "It's ok Ron I think I was just jealous of what you had," she explained.

"Oh that's good, I thought this conversation would have been much worse," he admitted.

Suddenly they heard Ginny scream, "WHAT?!?!?!"

They stood up and walked in the kitchen just in time to hear Ginny tell Harry to never talk to her again. Ginny pushed past Hermione and Ron.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"She wanted to get back together and I told her there's someone else," Harry explained.

"So you lied?" Ron asked.

"No there is someone else," Harry answered.

"Who?"

"Hermione," Harry told him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Uh oh Ron knows. Hmm I'm not sure how Ron will react yet but I have some ideas. So next chapter will probably be the last and then the sequel. So tell me what you think please review!!!!

Thanks!

Jenn


	12. To feel safe and protected

A/N Hey I can't believe this is the last chapter. I have to admit I am kind of sad but it is time for this story to end and for the sequel to start. And I also have to admit that I have gotten better at writing and you do too. Thank you to all the people who have followed my first fic until the last chapter and supported me like SwishAndFlick31 you helped me out so much. Thank you again for all your help Swishy! Oh and thanks to my beta Radcliffe'sgirl4ever! Well I guess you want to read the chapter.

Thanks!

Jenn

Chapter 12: To feel safe and protected

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood up and walked in the kitchen just in time to hear Ginny tell Harry to never talk to her again. Ginny pushed past Hermione and Ron.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"She wanted to get back together and I told her there's someone else," Harry explained.

"So you lied?" Ron asked.

"No there is someone else," Harry answered.

"Who?"

"Hermione," Harry told him.

Ron just stood silent for a minute, "About bloody time you two!" he exclaimed hugging them.

"What?" Harry and Hermione exclaimed.

"Come on everyone saw it coming," Ron told them.

"What do you mean by everyone?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much the whole school," he explained.

Harry and Hermione lowered their heads and blushed, "We're happy you see it that way Ron," Hermione said raising her head her cheeks still pink.

Ron smiled. His smile faded when he thought about something, "Where did Ginny go?" he asked.

"I think she went out the front door," Harry said.

"Yeah she did but where would she go?" Hermione questioned them.

"She probably called Dad to come and pick her up," Ron suggested.

"Called, with what?" Harry and Hermione asked.

Pulling what looked like the mirror Sirius had given Harry in his fifth year only smaller out of his pocket he said, "This, they're new. Mum said we should have some so we have contact at all times. Dad got the whole family one and the two of you, for free from the ministry," Ron explained. "It took us forever to figure them out but I got the basics."

"Wicked," Harry exclaimed, examining the 'mirror' closely. Harry handed it back to Ron and Ron slipped it back into his pocket.

Ding dong!

"I better get that," Hermione said grabbing the money off the counter and heading towards the door.

After Hermione left Ron said, "I'm happy for you mate," Ron told Harry again.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about Ginny," Harry apologized.

"It's ok. Why did you break up with her anyway?" Ron asked.

"It didn't feel right with Ginny, it was kind of awkward."

"Oh, so what did she tell you?"

"She said that she loved me and that I loved her but I never told her that I loved her. I kind of see her as a sister now."

"Oh yeah she went on and on about you all summer," Ron told him rolling his eyes. Ron hesitated for a moment before asking, "Are you in love with Hermione?" he asked.

Harry was caught off guard he never really thought about it. Of course he loved her but was he _in_ love with her. To his advantage Hermione walked in before he could answer.

"Pizza," she announced and then looked at the two boys. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," the boys said.

"Ok," she drug out the word awkwardly. Then Ron took off the pizza on top and sat at the table. _Typical Ron, _Hermione thought causing her to smile. "Hey I paid for that."

The three of them began to laugh. Hermione sat next to Harry and began to eat. "So how long have you two been together?"

"A little over a month," Hermione answered. "Are you seriously ok with this?" Hermione asked a little concerned Ron was never this calm when hearing stuff like this.

"Yeah, as long as you don't start snogging in front of me I'm cool with it."

After eating a car was floating in the back of the house. "It looks like it's time to leave," Ron said. "I'll see you later. Oh mum wanted me to invite you to the Burrow."

"When?" Harry asked.

Ron thought about it for a moment, "How about Saturday?"

"Sounds good see you then, Ron," Harry said before Ron walked out of the back door with what was left of the pizza and getting into the flying car.

"That went well," Harry said surprised.

"Looks like Ron has matured over the summer."

"Yeah he did," Harry breathed out. "So what do you want to do now Miss Granger?" he asked.

Hermione had that thoughtful expression on her face, "Well Mr. Potter I say we snog each other senseless," Hermione answered before running toward the couch.

"Sounds good to me!" Harry exclaimed before chasing after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry woke to find Hermione asleep beside him. He thought about what Ron said the night before. Did he love her; well of course he loved her she has been his best friend for almost seven years but romantically? He wasn't sure. He didn't really know what love is, it's not like he has experienced it before.

Harry did feel something when he kissed her. He couldn't put his finger on it but it felt good. Amazing actually, he had fancied her for so long and now she was his. It was like sparks flew when he kissed her. Maybe he is in love with Hermione but is she in love with him?

He put a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. She really as beautiful but does she know it? Even if she does he would continue to tell her. Hermione began to stir a little. Seconds later her eyes opened: when she saw Harry next to her she smiled. Harry returned the smile and kissed her softly. He pulled back and found her smiling.

Harry looked at her confused, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied, she was thinking about how nice it was to wake up with him beside her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm just happy," she explained. "What time is it?" she asked.

Harry looked at his watch and said, "10 o'clock," he told her.

"We still have to pack," she groaned burying her face in Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, shouldn't take too long," Harry stood up and Hermione just laid there, Harry chuckled. It wasn't like Hermione to be this way. He grabbed her arm and began to tug on it softly, she didn't budge. An idea came to Harry's mind; Harry slid one arm under her knees and the other under her upper back. He lifted her and put her over his shoulder and tickled her.

Hermione began to scream mixed with laughter, "Harry put me down!" she said hitting and kicking him.

"No," he simply answered.

"Put me down," she laughed.

"What's the magic word?" he asked.

"Now!"

"Wrong," he told her.

"Please," she begged him innocently.

He let her down and she was about to pull her wand out when the door bell rang.

Hermione turned around and walked toward the door to find Matt and Sarah. "Nice hair," Matt laughed.

Hermione gave him a threatening glare and said, "You know I am of age, and perfectly capable of using magic now."

"Ok chill out Mione," Matt said putting his hands in the air.

Sarah looked slightly confused. But no one seemed to notice. Hermione and Sarah went up to Hermione's bedroom. Sarah sat on Hermione's bed while Hermione got dressed in the bathroom and when Hermione was brushing her hair.

"Hermione," Sarah said.

"Hmm…" Hermione responded keeping her eyes on the mirror while brushing her hair.

"Earlier when you told Matt you were of age and capable of using magic. What did you mean by magic?" Sarah asked.

Hermione paused brushing her hair. She had completely forgotten about Sarah not knowing. _Uh-Oh_, she thought. _Sarah should understand right? _She questioned herself. How could she of forgotten, it wasn't like her to forget. Hermione turned around to face Sarah and said, "You know that boarding school I go to?" Sarah nodded. "Well it's a school for witchcraft and wizardry."

"But you're not a witch? There are no such things," Sarah said.

"That's the thing Sarah I am a witch," Hermione told her.

Sarah starred at her with a wide open mouth, "Prove it," she demanded.

Hermione thought a minute, she had an idea. "Hold on," she said hurrying into the bathroom to get her wand of the side of the sink. She went back into the bedroom and held it up.

Sarah looked at her like she was crazy, "Hermione hun that's a stick."

"No it's a wand," Hermione said.

"Show me something then," Sarah demanded.

Hermione had her thoughtful expression on and then she pointed at the shirt lying on the floor. She muttered _Accio_ and then the shirt came flying towards her. (A/N She took Harry's advice hehe lol sorry)

Sarah just looked at her shocked, "No way, how come you never told me?"

Hermione shrugged, "I dunno I guess I forgot."

"So is Harry-" she began to ask.

Hermione nodded and finished for her, "A wizard, yes he is. He is actually a famous wizard."

"Cool," she said. Then she added, "You know you never answered me the other night."

"About what?" Hermione asked although she knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

"Come on Hermione don't play dumb, you know what I am talking about," Sarah smirked.

"Like I could play dumb."

"So do you love him?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered smiling.

Sarah hugged her, "I'm happy for you sweetie," Sarah told her. There was a knock on the door and Harry and Matt walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Sarah and I have to go," Matt said.

"Oh yeah we have to go to lunch with our parents," Sarah said, "I guess we will see you later."

"Try around Christmas," Hermione added.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"We're going to the Burrow tomorrow and for the rest of the summer," Hermione explained.

Matt thought for a moment, "We will stop by tomorrow morning to say good-bye. Well we have to go bye," then Matt and Sarah left.

"I better go pack," Harry said turning around and staring to walk away.

"Wait one minute," Hermione said before grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

Harry looked at her confused, "What?"

"I never got you back for this morning," Hermione had a grin on her face. She began to walk closer to him as he backed away.

"Hermione wait," Harry said holding his hands in front of his face and looking at the wand in her hand. Harry took off running and Hermione chased him.

She caught up with him downstairs and tackled him on the couch, landing on top of him. Their eyes locked, it was like time froze at least to them it did. A silence between them grew.

"Got you," Hermione laughed.

"Yes you did. Now what is my punishment?"

Hermione thought for a minute, "This," she said before kissing him softly.

She pulled back and saw Harry smiling, "I think I will tickle you more often."

"Then it looks like I will be hexing you more often," Hermione told him plainly.

"No thanks," Harry told her.

Ring! Ring!

Hermione got off of Harry and went into the kitchen to answer the phone. Harry sat up and thought about that moment where his and Hermione's eyes locked earlier. The thoughts that went through his head when he was gazing into her brown eyes. The feeling he got when he was with her was new but what was it?

He shrugged it off maybe it would come to him later. A couple of minutes later Hermione walked in. "Who called?" Harry asked.

"My mum and dad," she answered sitting next to them. "They said that they are going to be back on Tuesday."

"Are they going to come see you before we go back to Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded, "They said they would come and visit us at the Burrow," she told him.

"Speaking of the Burrow we better go pack," Harry said standing up and offering his hand. Hermione took his hand and stood up. When they reached upstairs they went to their separate rooms to pack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after packing they sat on the couch just talking. Later that night Harry stood up walking off to bed when Hermione whispered, "Harry."

Harry turned around and said, "What?" he asked. He was wondering why Hermione was acting nervous all of a sudden.

"I was w-wondering if we could-" she began.

"If we could what Mione?" Harry asked her.

"Sleep in the same bed, it's just I slept great last night with you by my side. I felt safe and protected," she said quietly.

Harry was surprised to hear something like this from Hermione, "Sure," he responded.

Hermione smiled and stood up. She walked over to Harry and took his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Just to make something clear they didn't shag. And this is the last chapter sadly. The sequel should be up in a week or so. Again thank you to all my readers who followed my story. I hope all of you continue to read the series. Remember the sequel will probably be Harry potter and the Destruction of the Dark Lord. Once again I know it is kind of corny but I don't have anymore ideas.

Thanks again!

-Jenn


End file.
